Tres tiempos
by CuGa
Summary: Un deseo de cumpleaños no pedido y un viaje accidental hacia tres tiempos diferentes. Pasado y futuro se conectan con Harry y Ginny en Godric's Hollow en 1981; Ron, Fred y Tonks en la Madrigera en el 2014; y Remus y Hermione en Hogwarts de 1976.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_**Velas mágicas y deseos no pedidos**_

* * *

Todos se empeñaban en hacer de ese un día feliz. Había una tarta, velas encantadas de la tienda de Fred y George, globos mágicos que volaban por toda la cocina y bromas que tenían como único objetivo el subirle el ánimo. Harry estaba lejos de sentirse feliz, pero por todos ellos hizo un esfuerzo para, al menos, parecer alegre.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! —exclamó Tonks, tropezándose al entrar a la cocina con una de las escobas de la señora Weasley y provocando que los platos que se había ofrecido a cargar terminasen hechos pedazos en el suelo—. Vaya… lo siento, Molly.

La señora Weasley suspiró con exasperación y sacudió la varita en dirección al desastre montado por la metamorfomaga.

—Preferiría que te quedases aquí con los muchachos, querida —la reprendió—, no me eres de mucha ayuda si rompes más vasija de la que tenemos.

—Lo siento.

Le sonrió a Harry una vez más y se sentó en una silla libre entre Fred y Ron. Harry la observó unos instantes. Al parecer, él no era el único con los ánimos por los suelos. Pese a intentar parecer jovial, como siempre, a Tonks no le llegaba la alegría a los ojos. Le faltaba esa chispa de color que la caracterizaba.

—¿No está George? —le preguntó la susodicha al gemelo presente.

—Está en la tienda —y girándose hacia Harry—. Me ha pedido que te felicite de su parte. No podíamos faltar los dos…

—Lo entiendo —se apresuró a contestar él. Sabía que todos se estaban esforzando demasiado en que ese cumpleaños fuese especial. Querían hacerle más llevadera la muerte de Sirius, e incluso alguno de los Weasley, como era el caso de Fred, había faltado a sus obligaciones para compartir con él ese día. No podía más que sentirse agradecido con todos ellos.

La señora Weasley acudió al llamado de la puerta y regresó a la cocina al cabo de unos segundos acompañada por Lupin.

—¡Remus! —saludó Harry, sorprendido de que el licántropo hubiese asistido también. Hacía dos noches había sido Luna Llena y lo lógico hubiera sido que estuviese reponiéndose en su casa.

—Buenas tardes. Harry, ¿cómo estás? —se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

Harry esquivó su pregunta. No quería pensar demasiado en cómo se sentía realmente.

—¿Cómo estás tú? No debiste venir hoy.

—¿Y perderme tu cumpleaños? Molly me hubiera matado —guiñó un ojo y se dirigió después hacia el resto de comensales en la mesa— Ron, Fred. Hermione… —agachó la cabeza levemente a modo de saludo— Nymphadora.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la mirada ansiosa que ella le lanzó, ni el hecho de que no hubiese protestado ante su nombre completo. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, retándole a algo que ninguno de los allí presentes identificó. Remus carraspeó, rompió el contacto visual y buscó sitió en el extremo opuesto al de ella. Hermione se hizo a un lado y le despejó la silla contigua a la suya.

—¡Ginny, deja de protestar! —la señora Weasley, arrastrando tras de sí a la menor de los pelirrojos, volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la atiborrada cocina— ¡Necesitaba ayuda!

—Claro, y de todos los Weasley que estaban en la mesa justo la mía necesitaste.

—Solo has tenido que acomodar unas cosas en la sala —intervino Ron—, no es para tanto.

—¡Pues haberlo hecho tú! —se sentó junto a Harry, en el único lugar que quedaba libre, y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho— Siempre me toca a mí ayudar a mamá en las tareas domésticas.

—Eres una chica, ¿no?

Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y, aún sabiendo que tenía prohibido el uso de magia fuera del colegio, buscó su varita entre los pliegues de su ropa. Ron acució el golpe, y antes de que ella pusiese en práctica algún maleficio, se encogió sobre su silla y musitó una débil disculpa.

—¡Basta los dos! Vais a darle el cumpleaños a Harry —les regañó su madre— Por cierto, querido, Bill y Arthur te mandan sus felicitaciones. Están trabajando.

—¿Por qué no sacas el pastel, mamá? Tengo hambre…

—Qué raro… —bufó Hermione, lanzándole a su amigo pelirrojo una mirada reprobadora.

—¿Qué? —Ron se encogió de hombros— Es tontería esperar más si ya estamos todos los que hemos podido venir…

—Estoy de acuerdo con _Ronnie_, mamá —se entrometió Fred— ¡Quiero tarta!

La señora Weasley agitó su varita y convocó el pastel, no sin antes murmurar algo acerca de pelirrojos impertinentes y glotones.

Desde lo alto de la nevera, sobrevolando las cabezas de todos ellos, apareció una enorme tarta. Cuando llegó a la mesa y se situó delante de él, Harry comprobó que se trataba de una gran escoba esculpida en bizcocho y chocolate. Tardó todavía unos segundos más en descubrir que no era una escoba cualquiera: era su propia Saeta de Fuego.

—¡Es genial, Señora Weasley! —exclamó, realmente emocionado ante el detalle— No debería haberse tomado tantas molestias.

Ella sacudió la mano —¡Bah! No son molestias, cariño. Además, Ginny me ha ayudado bastante. Fue ella quien se encargó del diseño, ya sabes que yo de escobas no entiendo demasiado.

—Es increíble, ¡gracias, Ginny! —se giró hacia la pelirroja y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. Lejos de ruborizarse, cosa que hubiese ocurrido seguro unos cuantos años atrás, la muchacha alzó los hombros y le devolvió el gesto.

La señora Weasley se disculpó con los invitados y, con la excusa de ir a poner un poco de orden al Ghoul del ático, el cual estaba metiendo un estruendo impresionante, se precipitó a toda prisa hacia las escaleras de La Madrigera.

—¿Por qué a nosotros no nos preparas tartas tan esmeradas, Ginny? —preguntó Fred, curvando los labios en una mueca burlona.

—¡Eso! —le siguió el juego Ron— ¿Es necesario tener una cicatriz y gafas redondas para que nos concedas ese honor?

—¡Ronald! —gritó Hermione

—¡Bastaría con que no fueseis tan idiotas! —replicó al mismo tiempo Ginny, de nuevo con la varita aferrada con fuerza— ¿Acaso no teníais hambre? ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Fred abrió la boca de nuevo, pero, ante la mirada asesina de su hermana, la volvió a cerrar sin llegar a bromear más. Exhaló un bufido resignado y se levantó para pinchar las velas en la superficie del pastel. Agitó su varita y al instante un centenar de luces de colores chisporrotearon de vela en vela.

—¡Qué bonito! —se asombró Tonks, tomando parte de la conversación casi por vez primera.

—Cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley —sonrió con suficiencia Fred.

Hermione abrió los ojos con asombro, pareciendo tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.

—¡Parecen bengalas!

—¿Benga-qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Ben-ga-las. Es algo muggle.

Ron volvió a preguntar algo, pero Fred habló al mismo tiempo y su duda se perdió en el camino.

—Apuesto a que tus _Belangas_ no hacen esto —se pavoneó el gemelo, volviendo a agitar la varita en torno al pastel. Todos se quedaron sin habla cuando de las velas se comenzó a escuchar la canción del cumpleaños feliz.

La primera en salir de su asombro fue Ginny.

—¡No sabía que vendieseis algo así!

—¡Es genial! —admiró Hermione.

—Sí —Remus le dio la razón a la joven bruja—, estoy seguro de que el profesor Flitwick estaría orgulloso de vosotros, muchachos.

Fred se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia —Es un encantamiento bastante ordinario, en realidad, pero les encanta a los niños. Se venden bien.

—Vamos, Harry —le ánimo Tonks—, es hora de soplar.

—Sí, tío… tenemos ganas de hincarle el diente a esa maravilla —corroboró Ron, ganándose de nuevo una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana.

—Y que no se te olvide pedir un deseo, Harry —le recordó Hermione, tan atenta como siempre a los pequeños detalles.

Se inclinó sobre la tarta y llenó sus mejillas de aire. Un deseo… no recordaba que se le hubiese cumplido algún deseo por soplar las velas de las tartas de sus cumpleaños. Dejó la mente en blanco, cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire contenido.

Las velas mágicas se apagaron al instante, y con ellas la iluminación de toda la casa. Todo sucedió muy rápido entonces.

Harry sintió a Ginny rodeándole el brazo.

Hermione se aferró a Remus, quien estaba más cerca de ella.

Tonks, en un intento por no perder el equilibrio, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Fred y la otra sobre el de Ron.

De pronto se vieron envueltos en un remolino de luces y colores del que no fueron capaces de escapar, y para cuando la señora Weasley quiso llegar a la cocina, ninguno de los siete se encontraba ya alrededor de la mesa. La habitación se había quedado vacía.

* * *

_Sigo con los viajes en el tiempo... no sé porqué me ha dado ahora por ellos. Es completamente diferente al otro fic que tengo empezado, por eso, a pesar de que ambos son sobre viajes temporales, me he decidido a publicarlo. De todas formas lo iba a escribir, porque le tengo ganas, así que... no pierdo nada por dejaros leerlo y por saber vuestra opinión :)_

_Tengo algo más escrito, pero estoy pensando en cómo dividir los primeros capítulos. Cuando me aclare un poco colgaré la siguiente parte (supongo que mañana a más tardar)_

_Encantada de leer vuestros reviews! :D_


	2. La Madriguera: 2014

Capítulo 1

**La Madriguera: 2014**

* * *

Cayeron con un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Algo helado y mullido amortiguó su aterrizaje, y cuando Ron abrió los ojos, descubrió que se trataba de nieve. ¡Estaban en verano! ¿Por qué había una capa blanca cubriendo el suelo?

Escuchó quejidos lastimeros a su lado y enfocó la vista hacia su derecha. Tonks y Fred habían corrido la misma suerte que él y se encontraban ahora levantándose del suelo con gestos de fastidio.

No entendía nada.

Les imitó y una vez en pie, se sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Algo raro había ocurrido y no era bueno mantener la guardia baja.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —protestó Fred, enarbolando también su varita mágica.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó al mismo tiempo Tonks.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? —dijo a su vez Ron.

Intercambiaron miradas curiosas y preocupadas y después examinaron el lugar. El frío traspasaba a través de sus ligeras ropas veraniegas y la nieve cubría todo a su alrededor. Habían aparecido en un jardín no muy bien cuidado. Un jardín tremendamente familiar para los dos pelirrojos.

—¡La Madriguera! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Fred.

—¿No nos hemos transportado a ninguna parte? —se extrañó la metamorfomafa— ¡Creí que estaríamos en Siberia por lo menos!

—¿Siberia? —se burló Fred.

Ella se defendió —¡Allí hace frío! —se sacudió la nieve húmeda apelmazada en su túnica y se estremeció de frío— Deberíamos volver a la cocina y averiguar qué ha pasado.

Ambos hermanos Weasley se mostraron de acuerdo. Hacía demasiado frío allí afuera como para permanecer más de cinco minutos. Ron, de camino hacia la casa, intentó dar con alguna explicación razonable. ¿Habían alterado las estaciones? De un día caluroso de Julio habían pasado a la nieve tan característica de Diciembre. No lo entendía, y ni Fred ni Tonks parecían hacerlo tampoco. Se animó al pensar que Hermione, en la cocina, tendría una razón para todo eso. Ella siempre lo sabía todo.

Tonks, con su torpeza natural, tropezó junto a la entrada trasera y derribó un jarrón de esas flores rojas con las que su madre atiborraba la casa en Navidad.

—A mamá va a encantarle esto —rió Fred—. Adora sus flores de Pascua.

—Un día de estos Molly me prohibirá la entra a vuestra casa —se lamentó Tonks—, y con toda la razón del mundo.

Fred soltó una de sus risillas contagiosas y le tendió la mano a la joven para ayudarla a erguirse. Cuando lo hizo, la cara de ella quedó de frente a una de las ventanas de la casa y lo que vio en el interior le hizo abrir la boca con asombro. Fred, curioso, se situó a su lado y miró en la misma dirección, pero su mueca fue más de confusión que de otra cosa.

Ron frunció el ceño e imitó a sus dos compañeros.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando la imagen del hogar apareció ante sus ojos. Estaban frente a una de las ventanas del salón y desde ahí pudieron ver como al menos una docena de críos correteaban por toda la estancia.

—¿Quiénes diablos son esos?

—No tengo ni idea… —murmuró Fred, quien, cosa rara en él, se había quedado sin palabras.

Tonks miró a los pelirrojos con confusión —¿No sois vosotros?

—¡Pero si nosotros estamos aquí!

—Vosotros de pequeños, zopenco.

—¿Creías que habíamos viajado en el tiempo? —preguntó Ron, sorprendido por esa sospecha.

—Algo así. Pero si decís que no sois vosotros, la cosa no encaja.

Guardaron silencio y volvieron a fijarse en los pequeños intrusos que asolaban su salón. Ron nunca había visto tanto niño junto en la Madriguera, ni siquiera cuando él y el resto de sus hermanos eran aún pequeños.

Aquellos críos no eran de su familia, pero tenía que reconocer ciertas similitudes entre ellos.

La más mayor de todos, una adolescente rubia de más o menos quince años, ojeaba con gesto aburrido una revista mientras que una pelirroja con gafas de pasta, unos años más pequeña que ella, enredaba con su pelo, llenando de trencitas su melena dorada. Junto a ellas en el sillón, otra pelirroja de cabello enmarañado leía un grueso libro que ocupaba casi más que ella. A sus pies, sentados en la gruesa alfombra de lana, dos pequeños más, de unos cuatro o cinco años, y otra niña que no pasaría de los tres, con su pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas, la escuchaban atentamente y con los ojos dilatados por la emoción. Otros corrían entre risas por entre los sillones y la mesa del salón y, al fondo del todo, casi a la sombra del árbol de navidad, Ron pudo distinguir dos siluetas más, menores que la rubia pero mayores al resto de los demás. _(N.A)_

—Quizás se trate de una broma de George —murmuró el otro gemelo, con la nariz prácticamente pegada al cristal de la ventana.

—¿Y cómo demonios iba a hacer tu hermano para cambiar la estación del año, sacarnos hasta el jardín trasero y llenar la casa de críos alborotadores? —se mofó Tonks— ¡Ni quién-tú-sabes es capaz de hacer semejante magia!

La sangre huyó de la cara de Ron ante la mención del Señor Tenebroso. Tragó saliva y dejó que sus ojos se dilatasen a causa del miedo. ¿Y si lo ocurrido era precisamente eso? ¿Una trampa de los mortífagos?

—¿Habremos viajado a un universo alterno? —volvió a intervenir su hermano.

Esa idea le gustó más. Se deshizo de su miedo y, entusiasmado, se unió a la conversación.

—¡Eso es! Un mundo paralelo al nuestro en el que otra familia completamente diferente a los Weasley, pero con algunas similitudes, habitan en nuestra casa.

—¿Pero de dónde sacáis tantas tonterías? —rió Tonks, quien parecía encontrar muy graciosa la teoría de los pelirrojos.

Ron se enfurruñó y defendió su postura —Hermione me habló una vez de un libro muggle en el que pasaba algo parecido. La niña vivía con sus padres tranquilamente, y un día se colaba por un hueco en la pared y…

—Bah, eso solo son simples cuentos —interrumpió la muchacha de nuevo, haciendo un gesto de desdén con el brazo—, como _Caperucita Roja_ o _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. _

—¿_Caperu-qué_? ¡Vaya extraños que son esos muggles! —se asombró Fred.

—¡Ah, de ese también me ha hablado Hermione! —gritó Ron, igual de entusiasmado que un niño de cinco años— Es de una niña que va camino de la casa de su abuela y se encuentra con un lobo que la quiere comer o algo así.

—Seguro que a Tonks le encantaría ser esa niña… —la picó Fred.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, apretando los labios. Ron estuvo seguro de que por un momento su tono de cabello se volvió algo más rojo, pero debieron ser imaginaciones suyas, ya que hacía semanas que la bruja había perdido sus poderes de metamorfosis. No tenía ni idea de porqué.

—¡Cállate, Fred!

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Ron a su hermano.

—Porque, aquí nuestra amiga, desearía que cierto lobo la comiese.

—¡FRED WEASLEY! —la joven le miró con furia y le apuntó con su varita— ¡Una palabra más y te juro que te mostraré porque soy una de las aurores más jóvenes del departamento!

Aceptando que, tal y como le pasaba muchas veces, no se enteraba de la misa la media, Ron les dejó enfrascados en su tonta discusión y regresó su atención a la extraña familia. A Tonks le parecería una idea ridícula, pero eso de los universos alternos no era ninguna tontería. Era la única teoría razonable, al menos.

Pero entonces alguien más hizo acto de presencia en la sala y todo se volvió aún más confuso. No pudo evitar un grito de asombro.

—¡Es Harry! ¡Ahí está Harry!

—¿Harry Potter?

—¿Qué…?

Se colocaron a ambos lados de Ron y pegaron sus narices al ventanal, olvidándose por un momento de su disputa.

En mitad del salón, y mirando con enojo hacia el rincón junto al árbol de Navidad, se encontraba ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo. Una niña pelirroja y pequeña se acercó a él, le tiró de la manga de su jersey (un jersey que llevaba grabada la marca Molly Weasley) y le instó a unirse a la pelea de cojines que estaba batallando con otros dos niños más, pero él se soltó con muy poca delicadeza, la miró mal y le dio la espalda. Parecía enfadado con alguien.

—Hay algo que no cuadra —comentó Tonks.

—Ese Harry… —continuó Fred— es raro.

—¿Raro? ¿Qué quieres decir con raro? —Ron lo miró con ceño, dispuesto a defender cualquier cosa que tuviesen que decir de su amigo.

—¿No lo ves, Ron? —le contestó la metamorfomaga— ¡Es muy pequeño!

Se asomó de nuevo a la ventana y tuvo que admitir que tenían razón. Ese niño no tenía nada que ver con el adolescente que habían dejado en la cocina de la Madriguera. Se parecía más al niño desgarbado que había conocido hacía seis años en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—A lo mejor Tonks tenía razón y hemos retrocedido en el tiempo —dijo, aceptando que quizás su teoría de los universos no tenía cabida.

—Pero ese niño no puede ir a Hogwarts —insistió la chica—. Es demasiado pequeño, no puede tener más de ocho años —Ron fue a protestar, pero Tonks siguió hablando y se lo impidió—. Y, por lo que sé de Harry, conoció la Madriguera en su segundo año en Hogwarts, ¿no?

—Además —añadió Fred—, ese Harry no usa gafas.

Ron cada vez estaba más confundido. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Seguro que si Hermione hubiese estado allí con ellos, habría sabido identificar el problema en el acto. La echaba de menos.

—Muy bien, a ver, tenemos un Harry que no puede ser Harry y una casa llena de chiquillos que no hemos visto en nuestra vida. ¿Alguno puede explicar qué carámbanos está pasando aquí?

Fred sacudió la cabeza, negando, pero sin embargo Tonks alzó una mano. A Ron le hizo gracia el gesto. Le hizo sentirse como un profesor preguntando la lección a uno de los alumnos.

—Un viaje en el tiempo, creo —expuso ella.

—¿Pero no habíamos dicho que ese niño no puede ser Harry y que el resto no son Weasley?

—Nadie ha dicho que esos niños no fuesen Weasley —se defendió Tonks—. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que todos ellos, a excepción, quizás, del miniHarry, son Weasley.

—Explícate, Tonks, porque no entendemos nada —exigió Fred.

—Hemos viajado en el tiempo, pero no hacia el pasado, sino hacia el futuro.

Fred volvió a quedarse sin habla.

Ron sintió las orejas coloradas y los ojos dilatados. Desvió la mirada a la ventana y contempló a los niños. Ahora entendía las similitudes. Si Tonks estaba en lo cierto, todos esos pequeños eran sobrinos suyos. O hijos…

Abrió la boca a causa del asombro. _Hijos_. Allí dentro puede que hubiese hijos suyos. No podía ser cierto.

—¿Así que ese miniHarry es en realidad un hijo de Harry? —preguntó su hermano. Tonks asintió— Increíble.

—Me pregunto quién será su madre —murmuró la joven para sí, uniéndose de nuevo a Ron junto a la ventana. Fred también se acercó.

—¿Chang?

Ron sacudió la cabeza —Ya no son novios. Lo suyo no duró nada.

—Pueden haber vuelto, ¿no? —opinó Tonks.

—No lo creo. Ella era demasiado llorona para él —su hermano y la auror le miraron con asombro. Ron no se sorprendió de su incredulidad, de todos era sabido que su sensibilidad era menor a la de una cucharilla de té. Se encogió de hombros y se justificó. Aquella afirmación no era suya, después de todo— ¿Qué? Eso es lo que dice Hermione. Harry necesita a alguien con más sentido del humor a su lado.

—¿Creéis que alguno de esos enanos sea vuestro? —preguntó la bruja, mirando hacia dentro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Busquemos a un pardillo asustadizo y tendremos al hijo de Ron.

—¡Cállate, Fred!

—Todo el mundo manda callar a Fred… —se quejó el aludido.

Ron decidió ignorarlo.

Había tantos críos allí, y tantos pelirrojos, que resultaba imposible pensar en identificarlos. Salvando al hijo de Harry, que era una auténtica copia de su padre, y a la adolescente rubia que leía una revista —demasiado parecida a Fleur—, el resto podía ser de cualquier Weasley.

—Deberíamos entrar —sugirió.

Fred estuvo de acuerdo.

—Me estoy congelando. Un minuto más aquí afuera y se me atrofiará el cerebro.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron, dudosos, antes de atreverse a tocar o abrirla. Intercambiaron miradas temerosas. No sería fácil contar su historia. ¿Cómo explicar un viaje en el tiempo que ni tú mismo comprendes?

* * *

N.A: Por las dudas, os pongo aquí explicado quién es cada niño de la descripción (cada uno nos imaginamos a la nueva generación con un físico diferente, no está de más aclararlo :D)

_- La más mayor de todos, una adolescente rubia de más o menos quince años, ojeaba con gesto aburrido una revista... - _**VictoireWeasley**

_- (...) una pelirroja con gafas de pasta, unos años más pequeña que ella, enredaba con su pelo, llenando de trencitas su melena dorada._ - **Molly Weasley**

- _Otra pelirroja de cabello enmarañado leía un grueso libro que ocupaba casi más que ella._ - **Rose Weasley **

- _Sentados en la gruesa alfombra de lana, dos pequeños más, de unos cuatro o cinco años, y otra niña que no pasaría de los tres, con su pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas, la escuchaban atentamente _-** Hugo, Louise y Lucy Weasly. **

- _Casi a la sombra del árbol de navidad, Ron pudo distinguir dos siluetas más, menores que la rubia pero mayores al resto de los demás._ - **James Sirius Potter y Fred Weasley. **

- _MiniHarry _- **Albus Severus Potter**

-_ La niña pelirroja y pequeña que se acerca a él _- **Lily Luna Potter**

- _Los otros dos niños que batallaban en la pelea de almohadas_ - **Dominique y Roxanne Weasley **

Las edades de la Nueva Generación en este Fic están entre los 16 que tendrá Teddy (aún no ha salido) y los 3 que tiene Lucy (me la imagino como a la más pequeña, no me preguntéis porque :P). El año está ambientado antes del epílogo de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, cuando Albus y Rose aún no han entrado a Hogwarts (tienen 8 años) y James se encuentra en su primer curso.

**cayazly**, me preguntabas en el cap anterior si todo esto sucedía en el verano de la muerte de Sirius. Sip, en efecto, justo en el verano después de su muerte, antes de que Harry comience el 6º curso :) ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!! A tí y a** Helen Nicked Lupin**, me alegra que os gustase!

Los 3 primeros capítulos serán exclusivos para cada viaje en el tiempo (para cada grupo, o sea, este de Ron, Fred y Tonks, el correspondiente a Remus y Hermione y el de Harry y Ginny) pero después iré entremezclando escenas de las 3 épocas, pero quería dejar estos tres como introducción a las subtramas :)

Reviews, please?? :)


	3. Godric's Hollow: 1981

Capítulo 2

**Godric's Hollow: 1981  
**

* * *

Cuando por fin todo dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de él, Harry permaneció aún unos minutos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Intentó, con sus otros sentidos, evaluar el ambiente. Escuchó las risas de un niño y el canto de los pájaros, olió algo parecido a unas flores y sintió una cálida brisa revolviendo su ya de por sí despeinado cabello.

Notó un leve hormigueo bajo su nariz y a punto estuvo de estornudar, pero se contuvo en el último momento. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había alguien aferrado a su cintura. Harry abrió los ojos y comprobó la causa de las cosquillas: una mata de pelo pelirrojo. Ginny Weasley.

Respiró hondo y descubrió también que el olor a flores no provenía del ambiente, sino de esa cabellera color fuego.

Miró por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha y se asustó momentáneamente al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban. Una carretera bordeada por árboles y una hilera de casas en la acera contraria. No necesitó voltearse para imaginar la simetría del lugar. Era un sitio agradable, con un cálido ambiente.

Sintió a Ginny removerse bajo sus brazos y aflojó la presión, dándole a la chica la oportunidad de separarse de él. Carraspeó, algo incómodo, al darse cuenta de que nunca hasta ahora había habido tanta cercanía entre ellos.

—Eh… estás… ¿estás bien?

Ella retrocedió dos pasos y clavó en Harry su mirada castaña —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ni idea… —se llevó una mano al pelo y frunció la frente— Lo último que recuerdo de antes de aparecer aquí son las velas que Fred colocó sobre la tarta.

—¿Crees que sea una broma de ellos? ¿De los gemelos?

—¿Una broma? —negó con la cabeza—. Demasiado difícil, ¿no crees? Nos han transportado hasta este lugar que solo Merlín sabe dónde está… ¿cómo iban a haberlo conseguido?

—¿Un traslador?

Harry pronunció más las arrugas de su frente, haciendo memoria, pero volvió a negar antes de perder más tiempo.

—Imposible. Yo no toqué las velas, no toqué nada… y tú mucho menos.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda por un momento. Al parecer, se había dado por vencida. Harry se llevó las manos a la frente y se estrujó el cerebro para intentar encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido. La idea del traslador era la que más se acercaba a la realidad, pero ya había decidido que resultaba impensable. Quizás fuese una trampa de los mortífagos, aunque no tenía mucho sentido que hubiesen llevado a Ginny con él. Y, de todas formas, llevaba varios minutos con la guardia baja, si alguien hubiera querido atacar, habría perdido una oportunidad perfecta.

Una exclamación de Ginny, quien miraba de nuevo hacia él, le hizo abandonar sus elucubraciones.

—¿Qué…?

—¡No puede ser!

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se palpó el rostro en busca de alguna anomalía. Ginny lo miraba con los ojos tan desorbitados que creyó posible tener cualquier cosa atacando sus facciones.

—¿Qué tengo? —preguntó ligeramente asustado.

—¡Estás ahí! —exclamó ella, extendiendo un brazo por encima de su hombro.

Por un momento, Harry se relajó. Lo que Ginny miraba con tal expresión de asombro no era su cara, sino algo situado a su espalda. Pero entonces asimiló sus palabras: _Estás ahí_. ¿Estaba ahí? ¿_Ahí_ detrás de ellos? No entendía nada.

Fue a voltearse, pero ella se lo impidió antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

—¡No pueden verte!

—No entiendo nada, Ginny.

—Estás ahí, ahí mismo… —parecía alucinada. Harry pensó que quizás se tratase justamente de eso: era una alucinación. Parpadearía dos veces y ambos regresarían a la cálida cocina de la Madriguera. Se llevó una mano al brazo y se pellizco con fuerza. Dolía. La idea del sueño quedaba descartada. Se rascó la frente y, antes de pensarlo demasiado, pellizcó a Ginny— ¡Auch! —se quejó la muchacha, frotándose la parte del brazo dañada— ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Comprobar que no estamos soñando.

—Pues duele, así que no, no estamos soñando. —volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro y suspiró con pesar— No lo entiendo.

—Ginny, ¿podrías explicarme? Dices que estoy ahí atrás, pero no me dejas voltearme, y tu cara de terror no ayuda demasiado a calmar mis nervios.

—Escucha, Harry, esto va a ser difícil de asimilar, pero no puedes perder los papeles —le agarró por los brazos y le obligó a mirar sus ojos almendrados—. Me parece que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo. Me parece que… —cerró la boca de golpe y se refugió en el pecho del muchacho, escondiéndose de vete a saber qué cosa. Antes de que Harry pudiese preguntar al respecto, Ginny maldijo por lo bajo y bufó con frustración— ¡Nos han visto!

—¡¿Quiénes?!

—¡Tus padres!

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de abrir los ojos todo lo que le dieron de sí. Vale, Ginny había heredado el carácter bromista de los gemelos y se estaba divirtiendo a cuenta de él un rato. No había otra explicación posible. ¡Sus padres estaban muertos!

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó la muchacha, aumentando la expresión de angustia de su rostro— Viene hacia aquí… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No puede verte! Eres idéntico a él…

—No tiene gracia, Ginny —interrumpió Harry, quien ya empezaba a estar un poco cansado de la situación.

Pero ella no le escuchaba. Seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido y mirando con aprensión a los supuestos padres del muchacho. Frunció la nariz y, pareciendo llegar a alguna conclusión, fijó sus ojos en Harry durante un instante.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, pero no pueden reconocerte —le apuntó con la varita directamente a la cara y murmuró las palabras en voz tan baja que él apenas alcanzó a escucharlas— ¡_Accio_ gafas! —las atrapó con la mano que tenía libre y antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar, murmuró otro hechizo con un efecto completamente diferente al convocador— ¡_Furnunculus_!

La reacción fue inmediata. Harry sintió la cara arder y tuvo la sensación de que comenzaba a inflamarse, o que algunas partes comenzaban a hacerlo. Escocía. Quiso gritar, pero el gemido se perdió en su garganta cuando otra voz se antepuso a sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en el jardín de mi casa?

Harry se quedó paralizado de la impresión. Por primera vez se tomó en serio las palabras de Ginny. Conocía aquella voz, la había escuchado en sus recuerdos cuando los dementores andaban cerca: _«¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!»._ Se estremeció ante el sonido de aquellas palabras en su cabeza.

Miró a Ginny y rogó para que ella tuviese algo que decir, porque él había perdido la capacidad de emitir algún sonido inteligente. Ni siquiera tenía la valentía de voltearse y mirar a su padre de frente, ¿dónde quedaba el valor Gryffindor en momentos como aquel?

—Hemos aparecido aquí y no sabem…

—¿Qué habéis aparecido aquí? —James interrumpió a la pelirroja antes de que esta pudiese terminar su explicación—. Eso es imposible. Está casa está protegida con toda clase de sortilegios. ¿Quién os envía? ¿Sois mortífagos?

Ginny se escandalizó ante tal acusación.

—¿Mortífagos? ¿Acaso nos ve cara de mortífagos?

—La cara a él no se la veo, precisamente.

Harry reaccionó a esa indirecta y estuvo tentado a voltearse, pero sus pies parecían anclados en el suelo. Por suerte, Ginny volvió a intervenir sin darle opción a nada.

—¡Ni siquiera somos mayores de edad!

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón —terció James al cabo de unos segundos—, pero eso no hace que os ganéis mi confianza.

—Tampoco es eso lo que pretendo, gracias.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con furia. Harry quiso advertirle de que ese no era el modo adecuado de no parecer sospechosos, pero el carácter Weasley estaba saliendo a flote y él poco podía hacer al respecto.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —insistió su padre— ¿Qué buscáis?

—¡No lo sé! Ya le he dicho que hemos aparecido sin saber porqué. Es… es complicado de explicar.

—Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore —soltó Harry de pronto, comprendiendo en ese momento que el gran mago sería el único capaz de entenderlos.

Ginny lo miró con sorpresa, como si hubiese olvidado que se encontraba allí junto a ella, y suavizó levemente su expresión de enfado cuando Harry la miró a través de su cara inflamada. El muchacho decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No tenía sentido dejar que Ginny discutiese con su padre. Él no quería enemistarse con su padre, desde luego.

Respiró hondo y se volteó, sintiendo el corazón palpitar a mil por hora bajo su pecho.

—¡Ugh… por Merlín! —exclamó James, retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, muchacho?

—Ehm… digamos que… medidas de seguridad.

Estuvo a punto de reírse de su propia situación. Nunca hubiese imaginado volver a encontrarse con sus padres, pero si alguna vez ese pensamiento hubiera cruzado su mente, desde luego que no se veía a sí mismo con la cara llena de granos y furúnculos.

—Necesitamos a Dumbledore, en serio —intentó sonar convincente, pese a que tener a su padre a menos de dos metros con la varita en guardia no era muy alentador— No te pido que confíes en nosotros, pero sí que no nos tomes por lo que no somos. No queremos haceros daño… a ninguno de los que viven en esta casa —en un intento desesperado por salir de aquel atolladero, extrajo la varita de su bolsillo y se la tendió a James—. Mira, te entregamos nuestras varitas. Dudo mucho que nos creas capaces de realizar magia sin ellas…

Su padre pareció conforme con ese hecho. Si bien no bajó su varita, sí que se acercó a ellos y extendió la mano para que el joven pudiese depositar en ella la suya. Durante una milésima de segundo, los dedos de Harry rozaron la palma de James. Fue un contacto prácticamente imperceptible, pero que al joven le sirvió para comprobar que todo aquello era real. Su padre era sólido, era imposible pensar en él como en una mera visión de su subconsciente.

—Ginny… —murmuró, intentando mostrarse lo más sereno posible—, tu varita.

—¿Qué?

—Entrégale tu varita.

Ella abrió la boca con asombro, como si no pudiese creer lo que Harry le estaba pidiendo. No había contado con quedarse desarmada. Frunció los labios y, sin oponer resistencia, imitó al moreno y depositó su arma en la mano de James. Se cruzó de brazos y murmuró para sí, pero Harry llegó a comprender palabras como _increíble_,_ Potter_,_ iguales_,_ idiotas _y_ mocomurciélagos_. Le recordó increíblemente a la señora Weasley.

Carraspeó y se obligó a no perder la concentración. Apartó la mirada de la pelirroja y volvió a fijarla en su padre, alzando las manos en gesto de paz.

—¿Y bien…?

James, quien también parecía haberse perdido por un instante en su propio mundo, pegó un pequeño bote y se guardó las varitas de los adolescentes en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—De acuerdo —accedió, sin dejar de apuntarlos directamente con la suya—. Adentro.

Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los obligó a avanzar por delante de él. Harry tropezó con la rama de un árbol y a punto estuvo de caerse de bruces, pero Ginny fue más rápida y extendió un brazo a modo de apoyo. Debía calmarse y fijarse por donde pisaba si no quería terminar en el suelo. Recordó que, aparte de la hinchazón, tampoco llevaba las gafas puestas, por lo que la visión que tenía ante sus ojos estaba ligeramente nublada. Sin poder evitarlo ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el rostro de su padre. Distinguía el pelo desordenado y las gafas redondas, pero el resto de detalles estaban borrosos. Deseó poder deshacerse de su miopía. Por primera vez en su vida estaba viendo a su padre y no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de él.

James les instó a que siguiesen recto una vez hubieron cruzado el umbral de la puerta, dirigiéndolos directamente a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Inútilmente, Harry miró en torno a él, ansioso por conocer la casa en la que una vez tuvo su hogar, pero de nuevo su ceguera le dejó con las ganas. No había llegado ni a la mitad de la escalinata cuando la voz de una mujer le paralizó los pies. La voz de su madre.

—¿James? ¿Qué…?

—Tranquila, Lily —la calmó el aludido—. Lo tengo controlado.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacían en el jardín?

Sin poder contenerse más, Harry volteó el cuerpo. Pese a saber que sólo conseguiría una imagen borrosa y distorsionada, necesitaba mirar hacia ella. Tropezó con sus propias piernas y de no ser porque una vez más Ginny lo sostuvo, hubiera terminado rodando escaleras abajo.

—Ten más cuidado —susurró la muchacha.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó con urgencia su madre, refiriéndose seguramente a su cara deforme— ¿Los han atacado?

—No, no… —James se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, una imagen que a Harry le hizo recordar el pensadero de Snape—. Bueno, no creo…

—¡¿No crees?! ¡James! —lo reprendió.

—Me preocupaba más que ellos nos pudiesen atacar a nosotros, la verdad.

Lily chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia —Si son solo unos niños…

—Pueden estar bajo el efecto de la poción _multijugos_.

—¡Oh, por favor! —gritó Ginny, incapaz de permanecer en silencio— No habla en serio.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —James la miró directamente a ella—. No sabemos nada de vosotros.

—¡Te hemos entregado nuestras varitas! ¡No somos mortífagos!

—Debo proteger a mi familia, y… —Ginny bufó ante estas palabras, volteó los ojos y contuvo una sonrisa, provocando el escepticismo de James— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Si usted supiera… —murmuró ella por lo bajo.

—Ginny, basta —la interrumpió Harry antes de que hablase de más. Resopló con fuerza y se dirigió a su padre— Dumbledore, por favor. Necesitamos hablar con él.

James dudó un instante y el muchacho se impacientó al pensar que habían vuelto a la desconfianza del jardín. Iba a insistir cuando Lily habló por él.

—James, cielo, ningún mortífago en su sano juicio exigiría hablar con Albus.

—Pero, ¿y la poción _multijugos_? No lo había pensado hasta que lo he dicho, pero ahora que…

Ella no le dejó terminar —Los efectos se pasan en una hora. Tendremos que esperar para ver su aspecto después de eso.

—Pueden tener reservas…

Ni él mismo parecía creer en sus palabras, pero daba la impresión de que quería encontrar el mayor número de amenazas ante su presencia. Lily volteó los ojos con la misma impaciencia que Ginny había mostrado segundos antes. A Harry le hizo gracia la comparación.

Su madre extrajo su varita y la bamboleó en el aire.

—_Accio poción multijugos_ —espero a ver si algo sucedía y volvió a hablarle a James cuando nada acudió a ella— ¿Conforme?

—Por ahora… —y antes de instar a los muchachos a continuar ascendiendo— ¿Dónde está Harry?

Claro. Ahora lo comprendía. El bebé al que había escuchado reír tras aparecer allí era él mismo.

—En la sala, jugando.

James pareció aliviado —Voy a subirles a la habitación de invitados. Cuida de él mientras regreso.

Lily sonrió y se acercó a él, le revolvió el pelo con cariño y depositó un leve beso en su mejilla. La imagen se le antojó tan íntima a Harry que se sintió incómodo allí con ellos, igual que un intruso. Desvió la vista hacia Ginny e intuyó que su amiga estaba sintiendo algo similar.

—Estaremos bien —susurró su madre en tono bajo.

James asintió, con algo más de confianza, y dio media vuelta hacia ellos. Alzó de nuevo su varita y ambos le precedieron escaleras arriba. No hablaron en el trayecto que quedaba hasta la habitación de invitados y, una vez allí, James se limitó a abrir la puerta y hacerlos pasar. Cerró sin más miramientos y, desde afuera, les echó algún tipo de hechizo protector.

Harry soltó todo el aire contenido de golpe y se dejó caer en la cama que había en el centro del cuarto.

—Muy simpático tu padre —opinó Ginny, sacándose las gafas de debajo de su chaqueta y lanzándoselas por el aire.

Harry las cogió al vuelo y se las colocó, pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja. Sí, simpático, desde luego. Curvó los labios en media sonrisa y, sin darse cuenta de cómo, comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa, contagiando a Ginny de sus carcajadas.

***********************************************************************************

Llevaban al menos media hora encerrados en aquella habitación. Harry seguía tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y Ginny sospechó que había terminado por quedarse dormido.

Se ahuecó el pelo e improvisó un moño con su melena pelirroja. Estaba empezando a agobiarse allí dentro.

Caminó de un lado a otro del cuarto con nerviosismo. La habitación era sencilla, la típica habitación destinada a los invitados de la casa. Una cama doble, un escritorio con una silla, un armario no muy grande y una cómoda con un espejo en la pared contigua. Pero, pese a los pocos detalles personales que allí había, algo le indicaba a Ginny que aquella no era una mera habitación para las visitas. La colcha granate que cubría la cama no era de ese color por casualidad, las revistas de motocicletas muggles que había sobre el escritorio no servían como entretenimiento a cualquiera y la colonia de encima de la cómoda no era un detalle de cortesía por parte de Lily y James. Sirius Black estaba presente en cada uno de los rincones del cuarto.

Harry se removió inquieto en la cama y ella fijó su atención en él. Se estremeció ante los granos que surcaban su rostro, asustándose ante la posibilidad de haber lanzado mal el hechizo. Nunca antes había utilizado aquel maleficio y no estaba segura de lo que duraba su efecto, pero se le hacía que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente.

Estaba preocupada por él.

No se atrevía a preguntar demasiado, pero sabía que ese viaje al pasado tenía que haberle afectado. Y, para colmo, ella no le había ayudado en absoluto. ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerse a la altura de James? ¡Lo único que le hubiese faltado fue echarle el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos! Y eso debería agradecérselo a Harry y a su idea de entregar sus varitas, porque de haber tenido la suya a mano no dudaba de su falta de control.

—¿Te duele? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando estuvo segura de que Harry no dormía. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él en la cama— Lo siento mucho, no se me ocurrió otra cosa para ocultar tu cara. No se me da bien razonar cuando estoy bajo presión.

—¿Bromeas? —Harry abrió los ojos— ¡Yo ni siquiera había considerado la opción de ocultarme! Hubiese sido desastroso que me viesen tal cual soy.

—Sí, hay que reconocer que tu cara sin granos da mucho más miedo que con ellos —bromeó la pelirroja, consiguiendo, por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día, que Harry rompiese a reír— Me alegra que te lo tomes con tanta alegría.

—Bueno, en realidad no sé muy bien cómo debería reaccionar. Todo esto es muy confuso.

—¿Qué nos habrá traído hasta aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Aquella duda había estado presente durante todo el encontronazo con James. A Ginny no le gustaba pensar que las cosas sucedían por cuestión del azar, así que creía que si estaban precisamente allí debía ser por algo importante. Había mil épocas e innumerables lugares en los que aparecerse, ¿por qué precisamente la casa de los padres de Harry cuando estos aún estaban vivos? Le había estado dando vueltas desde que estaban encerrados, pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente.

—Eh… ¿Tú… tú estás bien? —le preguntó con cautela.

—¿Lo dices por… por mis padres? —Ginny asintió— Estoy sorprendido… y confuso, pero bien, sí… o eso creo. ¿No es algo malo, no? Quiero decir, habernos encontrado con ellos… no puede ser malo.

Ginny lo meditó un poco antes de contestarle nada. Estaba segura de que Hermione en su lugar hubiera recitado una lista de razones por las cuales un encuentro entre Harry y sus padres podía resultar desastroso, pero ella era incapaz de encontrar alguna. Harry la miraba ahora esperanzado, como queriendo confirmar que no era el único loco por ver el lado bueno a esa situación, y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír. ¿Cómo iba a ser malo algo que a Harry le hacía tan feliz? Se merecía un poco de alegría en su vida.

—No, no es malo —aseguró—, para nada.

Él sonrió, radiante, y abrió la boca para agradecer, pero se calló cuando algo al otro lado de la puerta llamó su atención. Ginny miró también hacia la entrada al mismo tiempo en el que Harry daba media vuelta en la cama y se tumbaba de espaldas a ella, haciéndose el dormido e intentando pasar desapercibido a quien quiera que fuese quien los estaba visitando.

Ginny se levantó y esperó a una distancia prudencial de la puerta.

Cuando esta se abrió, apenas una rendija, otra cabellera pelirroja se coló en la habitación. La muchacha se sorprendió de ver allí a Lily en lugar de a James, pero intentó no mostrarlo.

—¿Cómo estáis? —preguntó la mujer— Disculpad a James, cualquier medida de seguridad es poca en estos tiempos que corren —se adentró más hacia el centro y se detuvo antes de llegar al borde de la cama, temerosa— ¿Él está bien?

—Sí… —afirmó Ginny—, se ha quedado dormido. El día ha sido bastante… eh, complicado.

—¿No sabéis por qué habéis aparecido justo aquí?

—No tenemos ni idea, por eso necesitamos a Dumbledore. Él nos podrá ayudar.

—James se ha puesto en contacto con él, pero está en una misión de La Ord… —se interrumpió justo a tiempo de desvelar algo, suponiendo que aquellos dos adolescentes poco tenían que ver con la Orden—. Está de viaje —improvisó—, y no sabemos cuándo podrá pasarse. Puede que hoy a última hora, aunque lo más probable es que hasta mañana nada.

Ginny suspiró con desánimo y miró a Harry, quien por un momento se había olvidado de acompasar su respiración. No habían contado con que Dumbledore no acudiese al instante y no sabían cómo se suponía debían actuar. No le apetecía estar escondida una hora más, pero Harry no podía pasearse por allí a riesgo de que los descubriesen. No, al menos, hasta que el profesor les hubiera aconsejado al respecto.

—Bueno —murmuró al fin—, podría ser peor, supongo.

Lily volvió a mirar la espalda de Harry —¿Cómo va de la erupción?

—Mal, muy mal. No sé porque no se le va.

—¿Fue cosa de un hechizo? —Ginny asintió y entonces ella le tendió un cuenco que había estado sosteniendo todo ese rato— Esto ayudará —explicó—. Debes untárselo por encima de las postillas como si fuese una crema.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, aceptando con gusto cualquier cosa que aliviase la inflamación.

—Ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente, pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo —Ginny la miró con tal expresión en la cara que Lily soltó una carcajada— Soy buena en pociones. Le vendrá bien, hazme caso.

No muy convencida, la muchacha finalmente terminó accediendo. No le gustaba ni el color ni el olor de ese mejunje, pero nada podía ser peor que las pústulas que había hecho aparecer en la cara de Harry.

—Te llamas Ginny, ¿no? —preguntó, algo temerosa, Lily. Ella asintió, recordando que Harry la había llamado por su nombre en presencia de sus padres— Verás, hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry —y entrando en detalles—, nuestro hijo, cumple un año.

—Oh… —contestó, incapaz de pensar en algo más inteligente. La idea de tener dos Harrys en una misma casa era algo que se le antojaba extrañísimo.

—Bueno, el caso es que ninguno de nuestros amigos va a poder venir. Tienen eh… asuntos que atender —explicó, eludiendo de nuevo la mención a la Orden—, y no nos gustaría celebrar solos el día. Puede que la vecina de al lado se pase a tomar un té, pero es ya mayor y, con todos los respetos, no creo que sea el alma de la fiesta. He estado hablando con James y ambos estaríamos encantados de que bajaseis a hacernos compañía.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió la joven pelirroja. Por nada del mundo se hubiera imaginado algo así— ¿Bajar a la fiesta?

—Será una merienda sencilla en realidad, pero habrá tarta.

—¿Y su marido está de acuerdo? ¿Ya no cree que seamos mortífagos deseosos de terminar con ustedes?

Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa —En realidad nunca pensó tal cosa, pero debía asegurarse.

—¿Y qué le ha hecho "asegurarse"?

—Mi opinión —sonrió la mujer—. No creo que seáis peligrosos, más bien parece que necesitéis nuestra ayuda.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa en un gesto de agradecimiento. Era reconfortante saber que ya no te suponían ninguna amenaza.

—¿Bajaréis entonces a merendar?

—Lo consultaré con él cuando se despierte.

Lily volvió a sonreír, aparentemente complacida, y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Se detuvo en el marco, vacilante, y terminó por ampliar su sonrisa.

—No os encerraré. No creo que sea necesario – y, tras guiñar un ojo, desapareció de la vista de Ginny.

La pelirroja suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con los verdes de Harry mirándola con fijeza. Sin mediar palabra, volvió a tomar asiento junto a él en la cama, le quitó con delicadeza las gafas y comenzó a aplicarle el extraño ungüento que Lily les había dado.

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo mismo…

—No, no te preocupes.

El mejunje olía peor que los excregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid y era pegajoso al tacto. Pensó que quizás también escociese al contacto con las postillas, pero apartó esa idea al ver el alivio reflejado en la cara de Harry. Algo más confiada, sonrió al mismo tiempo que seguía aplicándole la pomada mágica.

Todo aquello era irreal. No solo el haber viajado al pasado, sino también el hecho de estar allí con Harry. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hacía dos años no era capaz ni de pronunciar palabra en su presencia! Intentó recordar el momento en el que las cosas cambiaron para bien, ¿el baile de navidad de su tercer año, tal vez? Quizás Michael Corner tuviese la culpa de todo. Puede que al final resultase ser un estúpido, pero fue quien le enseñó a tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma. Fue el primero en mirarla de manera diferente a como la miraban sus hermanos. Y, gracias a él, ella relegó a Harry a un segundo lugar. Comprobó que no era difícil hablar con él, reír con él… Sin darse cuenta de cómo, había pasado de ser _la hermana pequeña de su amigo Ron_ a ser simplemente Ginny. _Su amiga_ _Ginny_. Le gustaba esa etiqueta.

—Ginny… —llamó Harry, con la voz ligeramente rota.

—Hmn…

—Deberías bajar al cumpleaños.

Dejó de aplicarle el ungüento. No se había atrevido a sacar el tema después de que Lily los dejó solos, por lo que agradecía enormemente que hubiera sido él quien hubiera hablado de ello. Quería bajar, pero no quería hacerlo sola.

—Tú deberías bajar. Al fin y al cabo es tu cumpleaños.

Él sonrió con cierto pesar —Pero eso ellos no lo saben.

—Ya, pero…

Harry no la dejó hablar.

—Acabamos de librarnos del hechizo _Furnunculus_, no me apetece llenarme otra vez de estos horribles granos.

En eso tenía razón. El preparado de Lily había dado resultados al momento. No había ni rastro de los furúnculos en la cara de Harry. Y, tal y como él estaba diciendo, no era lógico volver a lanzarle el maleficio. Arrugó la nariz, un gesto inconsciente cuando pensaba, e intentó encontrar otra solución.

—No hay manera, Ginny. En sexto curso aprenderemos las transformaciones humanas, pero, desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos sabe emplearlas ahora mismo.

—Sí, tienes razón, supongo —cedió, suspirando con frustración.

—Pero sería descortés que ninguno apareciese. Tú deberías bajar.

Apretó los labios hasta formar con ellos una línea casi imperceptible. No era muy buena ocultando cosas, era demasiado obvia (algo que sus hermanos se empeñaban siempre en recordarle), seguro que terminaba metiendo la pata y hablando más de la cuenta delante de los Potter.

—Creo que deberíamos contarles la verdad.

Harry la miró con los ojos desorbitados —¿Decirles quién soy yo?

Ella asintió. Lo llevaba pensando desde hacía un rato. ¿Qué ganaban ocultándoselo? No sabían cómo regresar a su época y, mientras lo averiguaban, no era lógico que Harry permaneciese encerrado en una habitación.

Él, por el contrario, realizó un gesto negativo con su cabeza.

—Esperaremos a ver qué nos dice Dumbledore, es lo más sensato.

Tuvo que darle la razón de nuevo. Harry era el principal interesado en que sus padres supiesen quien era, así que si creía que lo adecuado era esperar hasta el día siguiente, no podía hacer otra cosa que respetarlo.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —accedió—. Bajaré a tomar un poco de tarta y a cantarte el cumpleaños feliz.

—Diles que estoy dormido, que no me encuentro bien… cualquier excusa que se te ocurra.

—Espero que no suban a buscarte —murmuró, levantándose y dejando el cuenco, ya vacío, sobre una de las mesillas de noche.

—Me taparía con la sábanas hasta la cabeza —sonrío, como si nada pudiese suceder—, no se van a atrever a quitármelas si piensan que duermo.

—Eso espero…

Y sin detenerse a dar más vueltas al asunto, se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió de la habitación con las piernas temblando. No entendía porque le daba tanto miedo conocer a los Potter.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 :) El siguiente será el viaje de Hermione y Remus y después ya iré intercalando los 3 tiempos.

Os contesto vuestras dudas y comentarios por aquí:

**Cayazly**: Sip, elegí a Fred en lugar de a George porque quería que conociese lo que no va a poder conocer (como le pasa a Tonks). Podría haber metido también a George y mandar a los 2 gemelos, pero no quería tener a demasiada gente viajando :P es más fácil así, jeje.

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** Teddy aparecerá^^ Recordemos que Harry es su padrino y que tiene bastante relación con él. A ellos sí los ven (bueno, los verán) lo que pasa es que los niños estaban dentro de la casa y ellos en el jardín, viéndolos a través de una ventana y nadie se ha dado cuenta. Los verán cuando entren a la casa :) Remus, Hermione y los merodeadores vendrán en el prox capítulo. ¡Gracias por el coment!

**Randa1**: Es una buena idea la del reloj de los Weasley, aunque no les van a dejar tan fácilmente acceder a información acerca del futuro. Y de todas formas en el reloj (pensándolo ahora, porque no había planeado meterlo en la historia :P) saldrían solo los 7 hermanos Weasley originales y Arthur y Molly, la nueva generación no. Pero buena idea de todas formas ;) quizás en algún momento (para saber, como has dicho, qué ha pasado con ellos en el futuro y si siguen vivos o qué) puedan ehcarle un ojo.

**Jazmin-Black **y** Rocio**: Gracias por pasaros a comentar :)

**Francesca85**: Yo también soy muy fan de los fics de viajes en el tiempo^^. Pues para ver qué pasa cuando entren a la casa hay que esperar un par de caps, jeje. Intentaré no tardarme! Besos!

**Little Granger**: Gracias por tus coments!! (por este y por el de "Juntamos Generaciones") Jajaja, sí... me ha dado ahora por lo de los viajes en el tiempo. Más que los viajes en sí, me gusta juntar a los personajes de épocas diferentes :P. He metido a todos los hijos de todos los Weasley, Louise es el hijo pequeño de Bill y Fleur, y Molly y Lucy son hijas de Percy (si pones en google arbol genealógico de los Weasley podras encontrar a los hijos de todos :) o poniendo familia Weasley, en la wikipedia también aparecen los nombres de la Nueva Generación) Espero que te siga gustando! :)

Gracias a todos! Si me seguís dando vuestra opinión me ayudaréis bastante^^ :)

Besoooos


	4. Hogwarts: 1976

Capítulo 3

**Hogwarts: 1976**

* * *

Después de lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas, por fin sus pies tocaron suelo de nuevo. Abrió sus redondos ojos castaños y examinó el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Hogwarts.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Dio un rodeo sobre sí misma y reconoció la habitación en la que estaba como la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque no era exactamente igual a la que ella recordaba. Frunció los labios.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó una voz que no fue la suya.

Volvió a voltearse y se encontró con Remus. No había rastro de nadie más junto con ellos.

—¿Estamos en Hogwarts? —volvió a preguntar el licántropo— Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

La chica solo se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan impactada que, cosa rara en ella, había perdido la capacidad de habla. Se sentía estúpida.

Obligó a su cerebro a funcionar y comenzó a hilar posibles teorías. Era inteligente, seguro que encontraba alguna explicación.

Si no se supiese al dedillo _Historia de Hogwarts_ habría dicho sin dudar que se habían aparecido, sin explicación aparente, en el colegio. Pero Remus tenía razón: no era posible aparecerse dentro de las paredes del castillo.

La siguiente teoría era que alguien los hubiese hecho ir hasta allí por medio de un traslador, ¿pero quién haría tal cosa? ¿Y con qué propósito? Puede que el profesor Dumbledore requiriese la presencia de Remus, y ella, al haberse aferrado a su brazo, hubiera sido trasladada con él. Aunque tampoco se explicaba cómo era posible transportar tantas millas a alguien sin ni siquiera estar presente.

—¿Tenías reunión con Dumbledore? —le preguntó, buscando corroborar su idea con la respuesta que él diese.

—¿Yo? No.

—¿Seguro que no tenías que venir hoy al colegio por alguna razón?

—Sí, seguro. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Alzó levemente los hombros.

—Estoy intentando encontrar una explicación lógica de porqué estamos aquí.

—Pues créeme, no la hay.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, comenzaron a husmear cada uno por su lado en la sala común.

Hermione encontró el ambiente extraño. Algo no cuadraba.

Sobre la mesa más cercana a las ventanas de la torre había pergaminos y tinteros, una corbata perdida y una túnica olvidada reposaban sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. La sala común destilaba vida por todos sus recovecos, pero ni siquiera habían entrado en Agosto. No tenía sentido. Todo el mundo debía estar de vacaciones.

—Han cambiado este sillón —comentó entonces, pasando una mano por el tapizado granate del nuevo mueble—, el del curso pasado no tenía estos dibujos dorados.

—Qué extraño… —Remus se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba—, es el que recuerdo de mi época de estudiante.

—¿Este mismo? —casi gritó Hermione. Lupin asintió—. Habrán recreado el modelo. No puede ser el mismo después de todos estos años.

—Sí, seguramente, pero…

Dejó la frase a medias y se inclinó sobre el sillón. Alzó uno de los almohadones y miró el reverso. Su expresión de asombro hizo que Hermione se pusiese alerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Ves esto? —Remus le acercó el cojín y le señaló un pequeño círculo que había carcomido la tapicería—. Lo hizo Sirius con su cigarro la primera noche de nuestro sexto curso.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Teníamos por costumbre no dormir la noche de la llegada. No perdíamos el contacto durante el verano, por supuesto, pero nos gustaba volver a recrear una y otra vez las hazañas que habíamos protagonizado a lo largo de las vacaciones. Y aunque hubiéramos tenido el propósito de acostarnos, la verdad es que Sirius no nos hubiese dejado —sonrió—. Estaba ya casi amaneciendo cuando Lily apareció por las escaleras que suben a las habitaciones femeninas. James disfrutaba simplemente de verla y a Sirius le divertía escandalizarla, así que no entiendo porque escondió el cigarro con tanta premura —se rascó la frente con aire pensativo, como si aún a día de hoy esa duda lo asaltase—. Supongo que consideró que era demasiado, incluso para él, fumar en la sala común, no lo sé… —sacudió la cabeza y regresó al relato—. El caso es que cogió uno de los cojines y escondió allí la mano con la que sostenía el pitillo. Como es obvio la funda granate comenzó a humear y Lily descubrió el engaño, aunque nunca nos delató por ello. Con el odio que sentía hacia James y Sirius por ese entonces aún no me explicó porque no corrió a acusarlos con McGonagall… No está permitido fumar en los recintos del colegio —aclaró, aunque eso Hermione ya lo sabía. Remus recuperó el cojín y pasó por la quemadura el dedo índice—. Cuando terminamos la escuela este almohadón seguía todavía aquí. Sirius bromeaba diciendo que era la forma que tenía de acompañar a las generaciones futuras.

Hermione no creía posible que se tratase del mismo cojín y del mismo sillón, pero Remus parecía tan seguro de sus palabras que no quiso contradecirle. Si Dumbledore había decidido cambiar la decoración de la sala común lo lógico era conseguir nuevos muebles. ¿Para qué rescatar un sillón viejo, quemado y apolillado?

Siguió paseándose y fue descubriendo más detalles que a primera vista había pasado por alto. Por ejemplo, la mesa en la que tantas tardes se había sentado a terminar sus redacciones se mostraba más pulida, más brillante, como si se tratase de una madera prácticamente nueva, aunque estaba segura que era la misma.

—Tengo la sensación de que no estamos solos en el castillo —le informó a Remus— La sala común está demasiado habitable. Parece como si ya hubiese empezado el curso.

—Pero eso no es posible.

—Lo sé, pero mira por ejemplo esas túnicas.

—Quizás alguien las dejó olvidadas al finalizar el curso.

—¿Y el fuego encendido o los pergaminos allí amontonados?

Hermione se acercó a la mesa y cogió uno de los trabajos, dispuesta a pasárselo a Remus. Sin embargo, el nombre escrito en el encabezado la confundió aún más. Mary McDonald. No conocía a ninguna alumna de Gryffindor que se llamase así.

—No conozco a nadie con este nombre —le hizo saber a Remus.

—¿Te conoces el nombre de todos los alumnos?

—Bueno, ¡soy prefecta!

Remus rió, pero, para asombro de la muchacha, no se burló de su actitud (cosa que hubiese sido de esperar en Ron, por ejemplo).

—Yo también conocía el nombre de todos en mi época de estudiante.

—¿Sí? Pues entonces quizás tengas más suerte que yo con este pergamino —bromeó, contenta con la afinidad. Siempre se imaginó al adolescente Remus como a alguien bastante parecido a ella—. No hay ninguna Mary McDonald entre las alumnas que yo recuerdo.

Remus la miró estático, con la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la impresión.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Mary McDonald —repitió Hermione con el ceño fruncido— ¿Conoces a alguien con ese nombre?

—S…sí —tartamudeó—, pero no puede tratarse de la misma persona. Había una Mary McDonald en mi curso en Hogwarts.

Se acercó a la joven y tomó el pergamino. No había vuelto a saber nada de la buena de Mary desde que terminaron el colegio. Lily y ella fueron amigas durante sus años en Hogwarts. Si bien nunca tuvieron una relación tan estrecha como la de los merodeadores o como la de Harry con Ron y Hermione, lo cierto era que se llevaban bastante bien.

—Quizás esta chica sea pariente de ella. Una sobrina o una prima —propuso Hermione.

Él asintió, poco convencido.

—Creo que lo mejor es que busquemos a Dumbledore.

Hermione se mostró de acuerdo, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese avanzar siquiera, el hueco del retrato se abrió. Inmediatamente, Remus tiró del brazo de la muchacha y la obligó a agacharse junto a él tras el sillón de tres plazas.

El licántropo volvió a adoptar la expresión impresionada que mostró al escuchar el nombre de esa tal Mary. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con la responsable de su sorpresa. Se trataba de una muchacha que no podía ser mayor que ella. No era ni demasiado alta ni demasiado delgada. Su pelo, rubio y lacio, caía con naturalidad alrededor de sus hombros, y sus ojos, pese al color azul, no eran extremadamente llamativos. No parecía alguien que se caracterizase por llamar la atención.

La joven murmuró algo que les resultó inaudible desde su escondite y, tras recoger sus pergaminos olvidados —uno de ellos del suelo, peligrosamente cerca de donde Remus y Hermione se encontraban— desapareció tras las escaleras que comunicaban con el dormitorio de las chicas.

Una vez solos Hermione se puso de pie y zarandeó a Remus, quien mostraba todos los signos de haber visto a un fantasma.

—¡Eh! —chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ella… ella es… era Mary.

—¿La Mary McDonald que dices que estudió contigo? —él simplemente afirmó con la cabeza— ¡Pero eso es ridículo! Será alguien que simplemente se le parece… Su sobrina —dijo, convenciéndose a sí misma que la Mary dueña de los pergaminos debía ser sobrina de la Mary compañera de Remus—. Las túnicas deben ser de ella también. Seguramente está aquí porque no tenía con quien pasar el verano, ya sabes que Dumbledore nunca le niega ayuda a nadie. Quizás algo le ha ocurrido a su familia, cosa que no sería de extrañar en estos tiempos que corren, y ella ingresará este curso en el colegio. Sí, seguramente eso…

Remus la interrumpió, sonriendo divertido y olvidándose por un momento del presentimiento que tenía.

—Me sorprende la capacidad que tienes de negar lo evidente, Hermione.

—¡Yo no niego lo evidente! —se ofendió ella— Tan solo le estoy dando una explicación coherente a lo que sea que nos está pasando.

—¿Y si la explicación que hay no es coherente?

—¿A qué te refieres? —alzó la barbilla y entrecerró una pizca los ojos— ¿A que una mujer que ahora debería tener treinta y tantos años acaba de aparecer por aquí con una apariencia de dieciséis?

—Sé que suena inverosímil, pero créeme —intentó razonar Remus—, ella era Mary.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Hace años que no la ves, ¿no?

—Soy muy buen fisionomista.

Hermione no se dio por vencida. No le gustaban las cosas que no se podía explicar, como los _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados _que tanto mencionaba Luna. Todo, incluso dentro del mundo de la magia, tenía su lógica.

—Pero no tenías una relación muy personal con ella, ¿no es cierto? No es como si hubieses visto aparecer de repente a Sirius o a los padres de Harry. Quiero decir, comprendería que a ellos no los confundieses con nadie más, pero esta otra chica tiene que ser algún familiar de la que tú dices conocer.

Remus abrió la boca, pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar palabra porque el hueco del retrato volvió a abrirse. Esta vez ninguno de los dos tuvo la opción de esconderse tras el sillón, ya fuese por falta de tiempo o por la impresión de los nuevos visitantes.

Los merodeadores acababan de aparecerse en la Sala Común.

Hermione miró a Remus, quien a su vez se había girado hacia ella, y descubrió una expresión que claramente gritaba _¿a quienes decías que no confundiría?_

—¡Eh! ¿Quién cojones sois vosotros?

—No seas malhablado, Sirius —lo reprendió el Remus adolescente.

Hermione los miraba de hito en hito. Sirius, Remus, James y Peter. Los merodeadores al completo estaban ante sus narices. Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. ¿Qué explicación _coherente_ podía existir para eso?

—Joder, lo siento, Lunático, pero comprende que entrar a la sala común y encontrarme con dos desconocidos ciega mi puta capacidad de buen habla.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —rió James.

—Mierda… ¡_joder_!

—Algún día Lunático se va a hartar de tus tacos y te lavará la boca con jabón.

—¡Eh, no le des ideas! —protestó Sirius.

—No te creas que no lo había pensado —bromeó Remus.

—¡Pero si la culpa no es mía! Si hablo tan jodidamente mal es por querer actuar contrario a como mi madre aprobaría.

—Seguro, Canuto —James volteó los ojos.

—¿Acaso creéis que alguien de la ancestral familia Black osa manchar sus puros y limpios labios con palabrotas? —se encogió de hombros con resignación—. Yo no puedo ser igual a ellos, lo sabéis.

—¿Sabes? —dijo James, con una sonrisa radiante—. Deberías casarte con una _muggle_, a tu madre le daría un ataque.

—¡Ey, eso es brillante, Cornamenta! —Sirius le revolvió el pelo a su amigo—. Escribiré a mi casa la semana próxima para comunicarles la buena nueva.

—¿Podemos dejar vuestras ideas disparatadas para otro momento y centrarnos en cosas más importantes? —dijo Remus, señalando disimuladamente al otro Remus y a Hermione.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta. James era la viva imagen de Harry o, bueno, Harry era la viva imagen de James, mejor dicho. Si pasabas por alto el detalle de sus ojos, parecía que Harry se encontraba allí junto a ella. Resultaba extraño ver actuar a ese clon con tanta soltura y fanfarronería, acostumbrada como estaba a la seriedad de su mejor amigo.

Comprendió que habían vuelto a preguntarles por sus identidades cuando reconoció algo parecido a la impaciencia en la mirada de los cuatro merodeadores.

Miró a _su_ Remus, al de su tiempo, y le encontró paralizado. Muy bien. Tendría que hacerse cargo de la situación, aunque no comprendiese en lo más mínimo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Eh… yo… yo soy Hermione —contestó al fin, sabiendo que no había peligro alguno en confesar su nombre—. Hermione Granger.

—¿Y él? —James señaló a Remus—. Se me hace familiar…

—Su cara es muy común.

Hermione sintió las mejillas arder, algo que le pasaba siempre que se ponía nerviosa. No podía decir el nombre de Remus estando el otro Remus presente. No sabía si ellos habían viajado al pasado o si los merodeadores y la tal Mary habían viajado al futuro, pero sea como fuere, no era sensato ir pregonando por ahí la identidad del licántropo. No, al menos, hasta que hablasen con Dumbledore —el de su época o el de la de ellos, ya ni lo sabía— y los aconsejase al respecto.

Improvisó la primera mentira que pasó por su mente.

—Él es… es mi padre.

Remus se atragantó a su lado. Hermione clavó sus ojos en él e intentó pedirle ayuda. Ya no sabía qué más decir.

El hombre recuperó la compostura y, tras carraspear para aclararse la garganta, corroboró la teoría de la castaña.

—Sí. Soy, eh… John Granger —mintió, utilizando su segundo nombre como primero. John era un nombre muy común—. He venido a inscribir a mi hija en Hogwarts.

—La educación mágica comienza a los once años —intervino, por primera vez, Peter, mostrando cierto recelo ante ellos—, ella parece tener unos cuantos más.

—Dieciséis —gritó Hermione con voz estridente—, tengo dieciséis.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Y cuando eso pasaba era incapaz de controlar su propio tono de voz.

—No podrás seguir el ritmo de los demás estudiantes —concluyó la rata.

—Es muy inteligente, no os preocupéis por eso —Remus salió en su defensa.

—¿Y dónde ha estudiado hasta ahora?

—Hemos estado fuera del país por… por motivos familiares —contestó el licántropo. Hermione se dio cuenta por su tono de que estaba conteniéndose por la presencia de Peter.

—¿Y qué hacéis en la sala común de Gryffindor? ¿La han seleccionado para esta casa o qué?

—¡No seas tan desconfiado, Colagusano! —le reprendió James— Los estás asustando.

Cuando el aludido fue a discutirle a James, reapareció Mary. Se detuvo al finalizar el tramo de las escaleras y miró a los merodeadores con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y con los brazos cruzados en actitud desafiante.

Los cuatro amigos por un momento se olvidaron de ellos dos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —les preguntó la joven.

—Esta es nuestra sala común también, McDonald, no sé de qué te extrañas —le respondió Sirius.

—Deberíais estar en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Sabes? Tú también.

—Me olvidé unos trabajos.

—A nosotros no nos gustaba el postre de hoy —Sirius torció media sonrisa.

Ella volteó los ojos y suspiró con frustración.

—No sé ni para qué pregunto. Seguramente estáis tramando alguna de las vuestras.

Caminó hasta la mitad de la estancia y descubrió a Hermione y Remus, quienes hasta entonces habían permanecido ocultos para ella gracias a una columna. Miró alternativamente a los dos intrusos y a los cuatro amigos, con la incredulidad plasmada en su gesto.

—¡Esto es demasiado incluso para vosotros! —terminó diciendo, acusando a los merodeadores— ¡Habéis metido desconocidos en la sala común!

James se ofendió.

—¡Eh, que nosotros no hemos metido a nadie!

—Han llegado ellos dos solitos —corroboró Sirius—. Ya estaban aquí cuando hemos entrado.

—He subido a los dormitorios hace menos de cinco minutos y esto estaba vacío.

—Habrán llegado después —murmuró Peter.

Ella los evaluó unos instantes y, tras decidir que eran un caso imposible, sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No quiero saber nada de este asunto. Como se entere McGonagall os podéis ir preparando —los advirtió.

Les lanzó una última mirada desconfiada a los seis y reanudó su marcha. No había llegado ni al hueco del retrato cuando Sirius la llamó a voz en grito. Se giró con expresión cansada y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Dile a Evans que no hemos tenido la culpa de que no hayas bajado a comer hoy.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Estaba que echaba chispas pensando que teníamos encerrada o vete a saber qué —alzó las manos y miró al techo con falsa incredulidad— ¡Cómo si nosotros fuésemos encerrando a la gente en los armarios del castillo!

—¿No es eso lo que hacéis con Snape cada dos por tres? —Mary intentó sonar severa, pero lo cierto era que una sonrisa asomó por entre sus labios.

—Bah, pero Quejicus no cuenta —repuso, jovial, Sirius.

La muchacha sonrió más afablemente.

—Se lo diré, tranquilos.

—¡Ah! —se animó James— Y dile también que…

—Cornamenta, tío —le interrumpió Sirius—, no te arrastres.

Mary salió de la sala común soltando una risita.

Una vez solos, los cuatro chicos volvieron a fijar sus ojos en Hermione y Remus. La joven bruja comprendió que o ponían distancias o terminarían metiendo la pata. Estaban improvisando lo primero que se les ocurría y sabía que eso no era buena idea. Más teniendo en cuenta lo alterados y nerviosos que estaban. Miró a Remus, ahora su fingido padre, y la urgencia de salir de la sala común se apoderó de Hermione. Si todo aquello ya era complicado incluso para ella, no quería imaginar cómo sería para el licántropo.

—Eh, R… ¿papá?

El tardó más de diez segundos en darse por aludido. Parpadeó, desvió la mirada de sus amigos adolescentes y posó sus ojos miel en Hermione. Ella suspiró con algo parecido al alivio.

—Creo que Dumbledore nos espera —mintió, cruzando los dedos para que el licántropo la siguiera el juego.

—Oh, cierto, cierto —forzó una sonrisa educada y se giró hacia los muchachos—. Chicos, estamos encantados de haberos conocido, pero el director nos espera para saber nuestra opinión acerca del colegio. Mi esposa y yo llevamos tiempo discutiendo acerca de la mejor opción, ella quiere enviar a Hermione a Beauxbatons y yo prefiero Hogwarts.

—¡Hogwarts es el mejor colegio del mundo! —exclamó acalorado James.

—Desgraciadamente mi esposa no piensa así. En fin, el director Dumbledore, muy amablemente, nos ha mostrado las salas comunes de las cuatro casas y nos ha explicado un poco el funcionamiento del colegio —mintió Remus, justificando de esa forma su presencia en la sala común. Hermione sonrió ante su rapidez de improvisación—, pero no creo que sea muy educado hacerlo esperar más.

El otro Remus fue el encargado de hablar por parte de los merodeadores.

—Disculpe, señor, no pretendíamos entretenerle.

El Remus adulto se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y agarró a Hermione del brazo para guiarla a través de la sala común. La muchacha estaba empezando a creer que habían salido airosos del encuentro cuando la voz de Sirius se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Eh… ¿Hermione?

Ella maldijo interiormente y cerró los ojos. No podía creer su mala suerte. Estaban ya a un paso del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y miró de frente al grupo de amigos.

—¿Sí?

Los cuatro merodeadores intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Sirius le dio un codazo a James y este continuó hablando por su amigo.

—Podemos hacerte compañía mientras tu padre se reúne con el director, si quieres.

—Bueno… —frunció el ceño levemente mientras improvisaba algo. No creía que fuese buena idea aceptar la compañía—, en verdad me apetece estar presente en la charla. Quiero saber…

—Tu padre te lo contará todo después —repuso Sirius.

—No creo que sea buena idea, la verdad…

Hermione miró a Remus y le imploró ayuda. La palabra de su padre debía bastar para dar por satisfechos a los merodeadores.

—Hermione es muy estudiosa —les contesto este—, es responsable y le gusta estar al tanto de su educación.

—Pero las cosas de adultos deben resolverse entre adultos —dijo James con pomposidad. Hermione estuvo a punto de reír ante el recuerdo de Percy Weasley. El joven guiñó un ojo y recuperó su expresión jocosa— Podemos enseñarte el colegio.

—Sí —continuó Peter—, nadie lo conoce mejor que nosotros.

—Y si eres tan responsable y aplicada como dice tu padre —intervino Sirius— dejaremos que Remus te dé un paseo por la biblioteca, es cojonuda.

Remus, el Remus adolescente, rodó los ojos ante el calificativo empleado por su amigo.

—Es impresionante —le corrigió—. Enorme. Te aseguro que nunca habrás visto tanto libro junto.

—Yo… —se detuvo. Suspiró y se colocó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Miró a Remus y comprendió por su expresión que los habían vencido. Por primera vez estaba sufriendo en carne propia lo persistentes que podían llegar a ser Peter, Remus, Sirius y James— ¿Papá?

Remus sonrió sin más remedio, intentando infundirle ánimo.

—Te contaré todo después —accedió.

Y sin más demora, salió por el hueco del retrato y la abandonó a su suerte. Hermione rogó porque Dumbledore les ayudase a desenredar ese entuerto y, lo más importante, imploró a Merlín porque ella pudiese salir victoriosa de ese primer encuentro con los merodeadores.

* * *

**Cayazly**: Pues sip, Harry y Ginny tendrán que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para saber qué hacer, si ocultar su identidad o si decir la verdad :) Sobre lo de que si los voy a meter como pareja. Sip, seguramente sí... me gustan demasiado como para no acercarlos un poco, xD. Aunque no sé cómo lo haré aún...

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** Cuando leí el libro 5 James y Lily no me gustaban NADA de NADA, pero hoy en día estoy totalmente enamorada de la pareja... son taaan geniales! :P Y sí, sin ellos no habría Harry y por lo tanto no habría historia^^.

**Jazmin-Black**: Bueno, estos caps los tenía algo adelantados, por eso los publico tan rápido :) Me alegro que te guste!!

**Little-Granger**: Debería guardarme estos caps ya escritos para tener reserva y poder publicar con un ritmo fijo... pero me conozco y sé que si tengo almacenado no escribo, xD, por eso estoy actualizando tan a menudo :) Sirius saldrá en la historia de Remus y Hermione (de hecho ya ha salido hoy, :P) y saldrá también en la de Harry y Ginny, aunque tardará más en aparecer. En la otra lamentablemente no puede :( jeje. Lo de los hijos de los Weasley... no te creas que yo los controlaba mejor que tu :P tiré de Wikipedia y de los pocos datos que nos daban en el epílogo (como que una de las hijas de Percy debía estar en Hogwarts cuando empiezan Rose y Al porque se cruzan con Percy en King Cross) pero tampoco me conocía el nombre de todos hasta que no los busqué :) Muchas gracias por tus coments! Ojala te siga gustando (esta parte de Hermione y Remus no la tengo muy muy clara... hay tantos fics de Hermione viajando a la época de los merodeadores que no se me ocurre qué hacer para no repetirme demasiado)

**  
Francesca85**: Harry se decidirá en unos caps a decirles a sus padres quién es él realmente :) Lo que quería con esta trama era un poco escribir la relación de él con sus padres, así que es indispensable que se sepa la verdad en esa historia en concreto :) Y es eso que dices, se merece la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellos^^. ¡Ojala te guste esta parte también!! Besooos!

**Electro M**: Los viajes en el tiempo también son mis favoritos ultimamente (nada más hay que ver que de 3 fics que tengo 2 tratan justamente de eso :P) Gracias por el review!

Y nada más. Otro capítulo más que os dejo aquí^^

Del siguiente tengo escrita la parte de Ginny y Harry, pero me falta parte de la de Ron, Fred y Tonks y la de Remus y Hermione completa, así que no tardaré tan poco en publicar. De todas formas procuraré no demorarme demasiado... :)

Mil gracias por los reviews y gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto la historia en favoritos o en alertas, es genial ver que os interesa "seguirla" :)

Bexotes!!


	5. Primeros encuentros,charlas y escondites

**Capítulo 4:**

_**Primeros encuentros, charlas y escondites.**_

* * *

Ginny se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de lo que, dedujo, era el salón. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al contemplar la escena que allí se protagonizaba. El James Potter que hacía aparecer mariposas de colores de su varita para conseguir las carcajadas de su hijo poco se parecía al adulto desconfiado que los había recibido en el jardín. Lily estaba sentada en el suelo junto a ellos, intentando, inútilmente, que Harry se comiese sus frutas. No parecía frustrada por su fracaso, sino más bien divertida.

Protagonizaban una imagen tan feliz que Ginny sintió de pronto una angustia en la garganta. No era justo que tuviesen tan poco tiempo por delate para estar juntos. Parpadeó con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas tras sus párpados.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Desde cuándo Ginny Weasley dejaba que los demás la viesen llorando?

Recompuso su buen humor y carraspeó desde el umbral para llamar la atención de la feliz familia.

—¡Habéis venido! —sonrió Lily, encantada. Se giró hacia James y le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo—. Te lo dije.

—¿Qué le dijo? —curioseó Ginny.

—Él no creía que quisieseis bajar, porque dice que un cumpleaños de un niño de un año es tremendamente aburrido para todos aquellos que no sean sus padres —volteó los ojos, como si esa afirmación fuese lo más estúpido que había oído en su vida—, pero yo le dije que preferiríais la compañía de un bebé y de sus emocionados padres a estar encerrados lo que queda de día. Y tenía razón.

—Solo a medias —la corrigió su marido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El chico no ha venido.

Lily miró hacia donde la joven pelirroja se encontraba y su sonrisa se descompuso un poco.

—Oh… —se lamentó— ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Bueno, no… más o menos —Ginny sintió como su cara iba enrojeciendo. Definitivamente, no se le daba nada bien improvisar— Nuestro viaje hasta aquí ha sido más complicado para él que para mí.

—Quizás pueda ayudarlo en algo —continuó Lily, preocupada—. ¿Os sirvió la crema que os preparé?

—Sí, nos fue perfecta.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó ahora James— ¿Qué problema hay en que baje?

—Necesita descansar. No está pasando por un buen momento y todo esto lo está sobrepasando —James y Lily la miraron interrogativos y ella se estrujó el cerebro. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa aceptable, por lo que decidió ceñirse a la realidad lo más que pudiese—. Ha perdido a alguien importante y todavía no es capaz de superarlo. Se siente culpable.

—Pobre chico… —susurró Lily, estremeciéndose.

—¿La guerra? —preguntó James a su vez, refiriéndose a la pérdida que había mencionado la muchacha.

Ella simplemente asintió. Quizás no fuese la misma guerra que ellos estaban batallando ahora, pero era la guerra al fin y al cabo.

—No se siente cómodo hablando de S… de lo ocurrido —se corrigió, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber estado a punto de decir su nombre—. Por favor, si pueden evitar el tema delante de él, yo…

—No tienes ni que decirlo —la interrumpió Lily.

—Como si no nos hubieras contado nada.

Sonrió, agradecida. Se sentía un poco mejor ahora. Puede que fuese una locura, pero hablar de las preocupaciones de Harry, aunque fuese de forma indirecta, con sus padres, hacía que el peso de la batalla en el ministerio se aliviase un poco.

—Pero no enturbiemos la tarde con esta maldita guerra —repuso, jovial, Lily— Mira, Ginny, él es Harry.

—El protagonista del día —concluyó su padre.

Amplió su sonrisa y se arrodilló al lado del pequeño. _Increíble_. Era como mirar los ojos de Harry. Frunció el ceño y contuvo una risa ante ese pensamiento. Realmente estaba mirando los ojos de Harry. Él era Harry. Aunque esta mini-versión de su amigo no llevaba aún el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, ni tenía la mirada ensombrecida por el dolor o la culpa. Como si de una caricia infantil se tratase, Ginny deslizó la mano por la frente del pequeño, trazando sobre ella una inexistente cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sonrió una vez más. Era un niño normal, feliz.

Y era adorable.

—Hola, Harry —saludó, tomando con cuidado una de sus regordetas manos—, yo soy Ginny.

El niño gorgojeó algo, entusiasmado, y rió con ganas.

—¡_Iny_!

—Me parece que intenta decir tu nombre —rió Lily.

Y para asombro de todos los presentes, el niño de deshizo de los brazos de su padre y se refugió en el regazo de Ginny. Alzó sus manitas y le palmeó la cara, para a continuación enroscar una de ellas en un mechón de su pelo y llevárselo a la boca. Lo escupió al instante, entre risas, y tironeó de él un par de veces más.

—_Gojo —_balbuceó.

James rió quedamente —Le gusta el pelo rojo. Yo creo que te confunde con Lily.

—¡Oye! —protestó la aludida— ¡El niño sabe perfectamente quién es su madre!

Harry miró alternativamente de uno a otro, sopesando la conversación.

—_Iny_ no mamá —le aclaró a su padre, provocando la estupefacción de este y las risas de las dos pelirrojas.

—¡Te lo dije! —se carcajeó Lily.

James, con una falsa solemnidad y con la sonrisa amenazando con salir de sus labios, posó la mano sobre el hombro de Ginny.

—Le gustas a mi hijo, pelirroja.

Y acto seguido comenzó a carcajearse él solo. Ginny agradeció enormemente las ganas de reír de James, ya que ella había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello. Menudo disparate. Si ellos supieran…

—¡El timbre! —exclamó Lily, ignorando las carcajadas de su marido— Esa debe ser Bathilda; voy a abrir.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el salón, James consiguió serenarse. Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la joven y se revolvió el pelo. Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada, sin poder evitar una comparación con sus hermanos. La actitud desenfadada de James Potter inevitablemente le recordaba a los gemelos. Se preguntó entonces, por primera vez, qué habría sido de los demás invitados en la fiesta del Harry adolescente. ¿Seguirían a salvo en la madriguera?

* * *

Estaban en el pasado. Habían viajado en el tiempo. Remus no podía creérselo.

Sentado frente al escritorio del profesor Dumbledore, se vio incapaz de concentrarse en la conversación con el director. No sabía si alegrarse de lo ocurrido o si tirarse de los pelos.

Hermione estaba en ese momento paseándose por el castillo con James, con Sirius, con Peter y con él mismo. Agradeció a Merlín el sentido común de la muchacha. Al menos en lo que a ella respecta podría estar tranquilo. Hermione no era de las que actuaba imprudentemente o sin pensar.

Y en cuanto a los merodeadores… bueno, no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en ellos.

—Así que dices ser Remus Lupin —repuso entonces Dumbledore, mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna—, el mismo Remus Lupin que actualmente es estudiante de la casa Gryffindor de este colegio. Y vienes desde el futuro, ¿exactamente de cuántos años?

—¿En qué año nos encontramos ahora?

—1976.

—Bien, pues entonces 20 años en el futuro.

—Comprenderá usted que todo esto que me cuenta es difícil de creer.

—Sí, lo comprendo, pero es la verdad, señor. Tiene que confiar en mi palabra —suplicó Remus. Estaban perdidos si no podían contar con la ayuda de Dumbledore—. Me llamo Remus John Lupin. Soy licántropo desde que Fenrir Greyback me mordió cuando yo aún era solo un niño. Usted fue el único director que me aceptó a pesar de mi condición. Plantó el Sauce Boxeador el mismo año en el que ingresé en Hogwarts y, todas las Lunas Llenas, la señora Pomfrey me llevaba hasta él para atravesar el pasadizo que…

—Le creo, le creo —sonrió Dumbledore, interrumpiéndole—. Y le creía también antes de que me confesase todos esos datos. No necesito _veritaserum _para saber cuando alguien me está diciendo la verdad.

Remus asintió algo azorado. Por supuesto que Dumbledore no necesitaba ninguna poción para eso.

El anciano enredó sus dedos en la espesa barba blanca y miró a Lupin con aire meditabundo, confuso. Al licántropo no le tranquilizó nada aquella expresión. La incertidumbre era algo que no casaba con Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —le preguntó el director.

—Nada, fue todo muy repentino; eso es lo más extraño. La cocina comenzó a dar vueltas y de pronto aparecimos aquí.

—¿Seguro que no hubo hechizos o pociones de por medio?

—Seguro, profesor. Ninguno habíamos llegado a beber nada aún, y tampoco teníamos nuestras varitas a mano. Lo último que recuerdo antes del remolino es a Harry soplando las velas.

—¿Harry?

Remus frunció el ceño. Quizás no debería haber nombrado a Harry. Le sostuvo la mirada al director dos o tres minutos antes de contestarle.

—Harry es… el muchacho que cumplía los años —explicó, evitando entrar en detalles pero sin llegar a mentir—. Cumplía dieciséis en mi tiempo, aún no ha nacido en este.

—¿Y…?

Remus le interrumpió.

—Por favor, señor, no me pregunte más sobre él porque no debo adelantarle nada del futuro.

—Está bien, de acuerdo… —suspiró y desvió el tema— ¿Cuántas personas estabais alrededor de la tarta de cumpleaños?

—Siete —contestó al instante.

—¿Y solamente tú has regresado en el tiempo?

―No… no solo yo ―se detuvo y miró a Albus con algo de temor. Se había olvidado de nombrar a Hermione y, lo que era más importante, se había olvidado de mencionar que la había dejado acompañada por los cuatro alumnos más alborotadores de Hogwarts―. Hay una joven conmigo. Es alumna de Hogwarts en mi futuro.

―¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

―Conmigo… bueno, con mi yo pasado ―se corrigió―, y con Sirius, James y Peter.

―¿Crees que ha sido sensato dejarla con ellos?

Honestamente, pensó Remus, no. Había sido en realidad una pésima idea, pero eso no era algo que fuese aconsejable confesarle a Dumbledore. Después de todo, tampoco habían tenido otra opción.

―Hermione es muy responsable. Sabe que alterar el tiempo puede traer consecuencias nefastas y no hará nada que ponga en peligro el futuro, se lo aseguro.

―Está bien, de acuerdo ―accedió el anciano director―, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos ahora. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha podido ocurrir con los demás invitados del cumpleaños?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó por completo. ¿Qué había ocurrido con lo demás? Nada, nada había pasado con ellos. Estaban seguros y tranquilos en la Madriguera, no había otra opción posible.

―Mucho me temo ―continuó Dumbledore al ver su cara de desconcierto― que también ellos han sido victimas de este desajuste temporal.

―¿Desajuste temporal? ¿Y qué quiere decir con que son víctimas? ¿También han viajado en el tiempo?

―En efecto. Sí, podría decirse que eso es más que probable.

_Más que probable_… Aquello era el acabose.

Podía manejarse con Hermione en el pasado. Tal y como le había dicho a Albus, ella era sensata y responsable, y lo más importante, desconocida para todos en esa época. Pero, ¿Harry? Ni siquiera se quiso plantear esa posibilidad. El muchacho era la viva imagen de su padre, no existía ninguna explicación que justificase tal cosa. Tampoco quiso imaginarse a Fred y sus bromas junto con los merodeadores y las suyas; Hogwarts podría dejar de ser un lugar seguro. Y Dora con su poder para transformase a su antojo llamaría demasiado la atención ―pese a que actualmente su condición estuviese bloqueada.

―¿Y dónde están? ―le preguntó al director― Aquí solamente hemos aparecido Hermione y yo.

―Puede que ni siquiera estén en este tiempo. Los viajes temporales son escasos e impredecibles y casi siempre suceden por alguna razón. Por lo que me has contado, Remus, algo alteró el tiempo y el espacio en esa celebración de cumpleaños. La habitación en la que estabais hizo la función de portal y cada uno de ustedes fue arrastrado a una época determinada.

El licántropo tardó un rato en asimilar esa información. Todo ese asunto del tiempo parecía algo de locos.

Intentó recapitular lo que había descubierto y puso en orden sus ideas. Bien, había retrocedido hasta 1976, arrastrando a Hermione con él. La bruja se había aferrado a él en cuanto la habitación comenzó a moverse, por lo que supuso que esa era la razón de que ambos se encontraban ahora en el pasado. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para justificar el que fuese precisamente esa época a la que habían viajado: sus años en Hogwarts habían sido, sin duda, los más felices de su vida.

Hasta ahí lo tenía todo más o menos claro, pero, ahora bien, ¿dónde se encontraban Harry, Dora, Fred, Ginny y Ron? ¿Habrían viajado en solitario o con acompañante, al igual que él y Hermione? Y la duda más urgente de todas, ¿por qué se había alterado el tiempo y el espacio y cómo se las iban a arreglar para regresar?

* * *

Cuando Ginny cerró la puerta tras de sí, Harry se levantó de la cama y dio un par de rodeos a la habitación. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Sus padres se encontraban en esa misma casa. ¡Sus padres muertos!

Se pasó las manos por la cara y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Se moría por bajar y hablar con ellos. Casi saltó de alegría cuando Ginny le propuso contar la verdad, pero, por suerte, su sentido común regresó a tiempo y decidió esperar a Dumbledore.

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a la pelirroja abajo? Estaba igual o más nerviosa que él. No pudo evitar pensar en Hermione. Ella habría sabido cómo actuar. Habría mantenido la mente lógica en todo momento, no por nada era la bruja más perspicaz que había conocido. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, se alegraba de compartir esa aventura con la pequeña de los Weasley en lugar de con sus dos compañeros habituales. Sentía que ella lo iba a hacer todo mucho más fácil, menos complicado.

Encima del escritorio, una foto en movimiento llamó su atención. Se acercó y, al tomarla entre sus manos, sintió las rodillas flaquear. Retrocedió hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó a los pies del colchón. Sirius y su padre, con unos diecisiete años, le sonreían desde el papel. No había visto muchas fotos del Sirius adolescente, ya que en el álbum que le regaló Hagrid aparecían casi exclusivamente sus padres. Únicamente en la de la boda se le veía a él acompañándolos. Se concentró en la que tenía entre los dedos. No parecía el mismo Sirius que él había conocido. Este no conocía aún el sufrimiento de Azkaban.

De pronto fue consciente de algo en lo que no había reparado. Sirius también estaba en esa época. Ese Sirius despreocupado y risueño de la fotografía. Se le encogió un poco el estómago y los nervios volvieron a alterarse. Si ya iba a resultar complicado interactuar con sus padres, relacionarse con Sirius, con su muerte aún tan cercana, iba a ser prácticamente imposible.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

Tenía que ir pensando en cómo controlar sus emociones si no quería echarlo todo a perder. Cerró los ojos e intentó despejar su mente.

Y entonces ocurrió algo. Algo sumamente extraño.

Sus nervios y su angustia desaparecieron como por arte de magia y, en su lugar, su pecho se llenó de una incomprensible paz. Abrió los ojos y miró el techo. ¿Tan fácilmente había aprendido a dominar su cuerpo? Imposible. Jamás consiguió poner en práctica las sesiones de oclumancia de Snape. _Vacía tu mente…_ Es no iba con él.

La cicatriz le hormigueó y, asustado, se llevó una mano a ella. ¿Acaso el Voldemort de esa época tenía también una conexión con él? Eso no tenía demasiado sentido. Los latidos de su corazón se amortiguaron un poco cuando, tras el susto inicial, descubrió que no era dolor lo que sentía en la frente. Nunca antes había notado nada igual. Acostumbrado como estaba a las punzadas dolorosas, esas leves cosquillas se le asemejaron a una caricia. Eso era. Sentía como si alguien le estuviese acariciando justamente sobre la cicatriz.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, vencido ante esa cálida y agradable sensación.

* * *

Se detuvieron junto a la puerta que separaba el pequeño vestíbulo del salón. Ron se sintió fuera de lugar al observar a esa nueva familia, igual que si fuese un intruso en un mundo que no le pertenecía. Miró a sus dos acompañantes y por su expresión dedujo que algo similar les ocurría también a Fred y Tonks.

—¿Creéis que deberíamos hacer notar nuestra presencia? —preguntó en voz baja el primero.

Tonks negó con la cabeza y les obligó a esconderse tras el marco de la puerta, asomando tan solo la cabeza hacia la salita.

—Primero deberíamos pensar en qué decirles —le contestó.

—Pero eso es un poco tontería, ¿no? —dijo Ron, hablando también en un volumen bajo—. Nos conocen… o conocieron, van a saber que somos del pasado.

—Los niños quizás no —repuso la metamorfomaga—. Ellos os conocen ahora, de adultos, pero no de adolescentes.

—¡Tampoco habremos cambiado tanto! —protestó el gemelo— Y además, habrán visto fotos, supongo.

—Son niños, Fred —Tonks le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido—. No van a comprenderlo.

—Bueno, eso no importa —Ron volvió a insistir sobre lo mismo—, quizás sea cierto que ellos no nos reconozcan, ¿pero los demás? ¿Mamá, papá o nosotros mismos?

Tonks no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Así todo deberíamos pensar qué…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque un grito que parecía provenir de la cocina interrumpió su disputa.

Tanto Fred como Ron pegaron un brinco. Conocían demasiado bien los alaridos de su madre como para no reconocer su voz.

—¡JAMES POTTER! ¡Ven a la cocina AHORA MISMO!

Inmediatamente, los tres visitantes giraron la cabeza en busca del miniHarry, pero se sorprendieron al ver que no era este el aludido. De detrás del árbol de Navidad surgió una de las dos sombras que Ron había intuido desde la ventana. Tendría unos once años. Al igual que Harry, usaba gafas —aunque las de este crío tenían patillas de pasta y eran rectangulares en lugar de redondas— y tenía el pelo oscuro —aunque no tan negro como el primer niño, quien sí era una copia exacta de su padre— y desordenado. Unas leves pecas se repartían por sus mejillas y por su nariz. Su sonrisa era traviesa y pícara, como la de los gemelos, y tenía los ojos marrones en lugar de verdes.

Ron solo había visto al padre de Harry en algunas viejas fotografías, pero no se equivocó al pensar que ese James tenía mucho de su tocayo.

—Vaya, vaya —se jocó Fred— Harry no perdió el tiempo, ¿eh?

El muchacho, con paso vacilante, obedeció la orden de Molly y se encaminó hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Ron cogió a su hermano y a Tonks del brazo y los arrastró hasta el armario en el que su madre guardaba las escobas; no creía que fuese conveniente que los descubriesen todavía. Una vez escondidos y seguros, continuaron observando a través de la rendija de la puerta.

El tal James se detuvo, remolón, y dirigió la mirada hasta el árbol de Navidad. Alguien soltó una sonora carcajada desde allí y el chaval masculló un «_cobardica»_ que llegó hasta los oídos de Molly en la cocina.

—¡Ya me hartaste, James Sirius!

Su voz sonó peligrosamente cerca. Ron, quien se encontraba más expuesto en el armario, retrocedió hacia atrás empujando y pisoteando a sus dos compañeros en el camino. Las protestas de Fred y de Tonks se ahogaron cuando de la cocina emergió la figura de la madre de los dos pelirrojos.

Ron y Fred la miraron boquiabiertos.

Los años habían pasado factura en ella. Seguía siendo una mujer regordeta y llena de vitalidad y genio, pero su pelo ya no tenía el rojo característico de los Weasley, su cara estaba repleta de arrugas y sus ojos parecían haber visto demasiadas cosas. Su madre estaba mayor.

Molly se dirigió de inmediato al hijo de Harry y, sin miramientos, lo jaló de una oreja al mismo tiempo que gritaba cual cosaca.

—Esta Molly asusta más que la de nuestro tiempo —murmuró entonces Tonks.

—¡Pero qué dices! —Fred parecía realmente entretenido— Es divertido verla gritar de esa forma cuando su enfado no está dirigido a ti.

Ron no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso. Su madre gritando le imponía siempre, sin importar que no fuese él el causante de su furia.

—¡Aay! ¡Me haces daño! —protestó el niño.

—¡Están por todas partes! ¡¡La cocina está repleta!! —gritaba ella, zarandeándolo e ignorando sus quejas— ¡Jamás en toda mi vida… ni si quiera los gemelos hicieron nunca tal cosa!

Sin saber muy bien cómo, el crío consiguió soltarse de ella. Se frotó la dolorida oreja y miró a la mujer con una sonrisa zalamera en los labios.

—¡Pero se estaban congelando en la nieve! ¡No iba a dejar que los pobres gnomos se muriesen de frío!

—¿Y LA SOLUCIÓN ERA ALOJARLOS A TODOS EN MI COCINA?

La boca de Ron se abrió involuntariamente, Tonks soltó una risita contenida y Fred miró al niño con un nuevo respeto en los ojos, murmurando un «_Woo, gnomos en la cocina… Increíble»_ que sonó bastante ridículo. Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su madre: ni siquiera a los gemelos se les había ocurrido nunca tal atrocidad.

—¡No, por favor! ¡A mamá no! —suplicó entonces el pequeño, respondiendo a algo que Molly había dicho pero que Ron no alcanzó a escuchar— ¡No se lo cuentes a mamá, por favor!

El pelirrojo se preguntó por la susodicha. La cara del pequeño reflejaba pavor, pero a él no se le ocurría nadie que gastase un genio peor al de su propia madre.

—¡Te quiero ver inmediatamente desgnomizando la cocina! —le contestó, pasando por alto su petición.

—Pero…

—¡Sin rechistar!

James pateó el suelo y le lanzó una última mirada rabiosa al árbol navideño, pero, sin embargo, no hizo el amago de delatar al que Ron supuso su cómplice. Estaba ya a punto de abandonar el salón cuando la segunda sombra salió del escondite.

El nuevo niño reía a carcajadas. Ron le calculó la edad de James. Tenía el pelo de un extraño rojo casi negro y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Ojos oscuros y la misma clase de sonrisa que su amigo, una de esas sonrisas que no hacen presagiar nada bueno.

—¡FRED WEASLEY! —gritó entonces Molly, haciendo que el tocayo escondido en el armario pegase un bote, asustado ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto. Suspiró al ver que su madre le gritaba al niño moreno— ¡Ya tardabas tú en aparecer!

El niño hizo todo lo posible por controlar sus risas espasmódicas ante la severa mirada de su abuela, pero lo único que consiguió fue contagiar a James de ellas.

—Tranquila, no digas nada, abuela —repuso, como si nada pasase—, yo ayudaré a Jamie.

Le agarró de la oreja de igual forma que había hecho antes con el otro niño y gritó cuatro amenazas, pero lejos de amedrentarse, ambos niños incrementaron incluso el volumen de sus risas. Ron los miró con cierta admiración. O estaban muy locos o eran muy valientes.

—¡Era de esperar que estuvieseis los dos metidos en el ajo! —gritó la mujer, liberando al muchacho— ¡¡Siempre dando problemas!!

—En mi defensa debo alegar que la idea fue toda suya —se excusó al que habían llamado Fred.

—¡Pues claro! Siempre son ideas mías… —exclamó el otro, aparentemente orgulloso de ello.

—Tú eres el cerebro y yo la mano ejecutora. Somos un equipo, tío.

—¡Basta los dos! ¡A LA COCINA! —extendió un brazo y les señaló la puerta. Se notaba que estaba deseando sacárselos de encima— ¡Y pobre de vosotros como no hayan desaparecido todos los gnomos cuando pase a echar un vistazo!

Los pequeños debieron decidir que ya bastaba de chistes, porque obedecieron sin rechistar a la mujer. Ésta los vio alejarse y, suspirando, regresó también a sus quehaceres diarios, dejando al resto de críos enfrascados en sus actividades y juegos.

Tonks resopló, cansada, y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, sentándose con las rodillas ovilladas y con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del armario. Fred la imitó, ocupando el lugar contrario al de ella, y Ron permaneció con los ojos fijos en la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó el gemelo.

—Creo que lo más sensato es que esperemos aquí escondidos hasta que aparezcáis uno de vosotros.

—¿Cómo que aparezcamos uno de nosotros? ¿Quieres que hablemos con nosotros mismos? —Fred arqueó las cejas— Eso va a ser muy pero que muy extraño.

—Vosotros, Harry o cualquiera de vuestros hermanos —especificó Tonks—, pero con quien no podemos hablar es con vuestra madre.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque bastante jaleo tiene la mujer con todos esos demonios como para encima venirle con el cuento de los _visitantes del pasado_.

Fred tardó cerca de unos minutos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, su voz estaba cargada de algo parecido a la indignación.

—¡Nuestros yo futuros son unos desgraciados!

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Tonks, divertida.

—¡La hemos dejado al cuidado de esa panda de desalmados! Está mayor ya para tirar de todos ellos…

—Bueno, puede que sí —aceptó la metamorfomaga—, pero ella parece encantada. Ya sabes que le gusta sentirse útil.

Fred tuvo que ceder ante eso, e incluso Ron, quien había permanecido al margen de la conversación, le dio la razón a la auror.

Además, le gustaba ver la casa repleta de niños. Era como regresar a su infancia. Las risas, los juegos, las bromas, las regañinas… la Madriguera no sería igual sin todo eso. Y a su madre le vendría bien, estaba seguro. Molly necesitaba dos dignos sucesores de los gemelos ahora que estos serían ya adultos responsables. El hijo de Harry y el muchacho llamado Fred encajaban a la perfección en ese papel.

Volvió a mirar a través de la rendija. Le gustaba el futuro que se veía a través de todos esos niños.

Los hijos de Harry parecían plenamente compenetrados con los Weasley. No le sorprendía, ya que el propio Harry era uno más en su familia. Ron no era de esas personas que se parase a pensar mucho en el futuro, vivía el día a día y se preocupaba por el presente, pero en esos pocos momentos en los que miraba hacia adelante, siempre se veía mano a mano con Harry. Eran amigos, y mucho tendría que pasar entre ellos para que no lo siguiesen siendo en el futuro.

Sin embargo, lo que sí le había extrañado era esa camaradería que su madre tenía con los chiquillos. Quería a Harry como a uno más de sus hijos, eso lo sabían todos, pero nunca había tendido con él la misma mano dura que con los hermanos Weasley. No parecía que con los nuevos Potter ocurriese lo mismo.

—¿Pasa algo, Ron? —le preguntó Tonks, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Pensaba en Harry y en sus hijos.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Ron les respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Habéis visto a mamá alguna vez tan enfadada con Harry como lo estaba antes con su hijo?

Fred y Tonks intercambiaron miradas confusas.

—Bueno —contestó el gemelo—, él nunca le llenó a mamá la cocina de gnomos.

—Harry y yo hemos hecho cosas peores que esas —contestó, chasqueando la lengua y visualizando fugazmente la imagen del Ford Anglia de su padre chocando contra el Sauce Boxeador.

—Pero vuestras aventuras resultaron siempre heroicas —repuso Tonks—, y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera las buscabais.

—Claro, Ron, no iba a gritaros por salvarle la vida a Ginny o por rescatar a Hermione de las garras de un troll.

El pelirrojo se exasperó. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que les estaba queriendo decir.

—¡Te equivocas, Fred!

—¡Tchss! —le advirtió Tonks, poniéndose un dedo delante de los labios— No grites o nos descubrirán.

Suavizó el tono de voz antes de intentar explicarse.

—A mí sí me gritó por todas esas cosas —frunció ligeramente el ceño— Bueno, no por salvar a Ginny, aunque fue Harry quien llegó hasta el final… —sacudió la cabeza y se centró en lo importante— Quiero decir, me escribió enfadadísima cuando Percy le contó la aventura del troll en primero, en segundo me envió un vociferador y el curso pasado le dio un ataque después de nuestra incursión en el ministerio.

—¡Incluso a mí me dio un ataque, Ronald! —Fred abrió los ojos con exageración— ¡Salisteis vivos de milagro!

Ron ignoró ese último comentario. No le gustaba pensar demasiado en todo lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios. Habían sido imprudentes y temerarios, y los resultados de la aventura habían sido nefastos para todos. Especialmente para Harry.

—Lo que os estoy queriendo decir —continuó, procurando no alterarse— es que no es con Harry con quien mamá se enfadaba todas esas veces. Si tenía que gritar a alguien, me gritaba a mí, no a él.

—¡Pues claro! —Fred lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco— ¡Tú eres su hijo y no Harry!

—¡Exacto! Por fin lo captas… —volteó los ojos. Ahora entendía a Hermione cuando se desesperaba por explicarles algo a Harry y a él.

—¿Por fin capto qué cosa?

—Al igual que Harry no es su hijo, ese chaval tampoco es su nieto.

—¿Y…?

Tonks respondió por él.

—Pues que tu madre no ha tenido ningún problema en gritarle y culparle a él en primer lugar en vez de al hijo de George, quien sí que es nieto suyo.

De inmediato Fred olvidó la disputa que estaban teniendo. Abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada y, de haber tenido algo en la boca, lo hubiera escupido a causa de la impresión. Miró a Tonks como si hablase en un idioma contrario al de él.

—¿El hijo de quién?

—De George… —la joven miró alternativamente de un hermano a otro— ¿no es obvio?

—No lo había pensado —contestó Ron— pero sí, ahora que lo dices, es bastante obvio.

—¿Y por qué es obvio?

—Pues porque de todos tus hermanos, solo tu gemelo llamaría a su hijo como tú.

—El hijo de George… —murmuró para sí, como si no se lo creyese— Increíble.

Fred abrió la boca y dejó escapar una de sus carcajadas estridentes. Tonks y Ron se lanzaron hacia él dispuestos a taparle la boca con la mano o a hacerle callar de la manera posible. Se había vuelto loco. ¿A qué venían las risas? Ron no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, porque junto en ese instante las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par.

Los tres ocupantes se inmovilizaron en el acto. Soltaron al gemelo, a quien se le habían cortado las ganas de reír, y miraron con expresión desencajada a su visitante. Una figura menuda y pelirroja los miraba a ellos con ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta, dispuesta a gritar sin darles la mínima posibilidad de explicación.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Siento el retraso esta vez, pero se me agotaron las reservas escritas :( Ahora iré publicando a medida qe vaya escribiendo.  
_

_1. No hagáis ni caso al título del capítulo que no sabía como nombrarlo._

_2. Estoy teniendo problemas con la historia del tiempo de Hermione y Remus... es la única en la que no tengo una idea clara de lo que tengo (debe ser porque he leído bastante de Hermione en la época de los merodeadores y no quiero repetor ideas...) alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de cosas :)_

_3. Siento no contestaros hoy a los coments del cap anterior, pero estoy muy apurada de tiempo! Prometo ir contestandoos en el siguiente! :)_

_Besitos!_


	6. Personas que vale la pena conocer

**Capítulo 5:**

**_Personas que vale la pena conocer_.**

* * *

James estaba más emocionado que su propio hijo de un año. Bailaba entre los envoltorios de los regalos ya abiertos, contagiando su ilusión al pequeño Harry, quien batía palmas y se carcajeaba. Lily intentaba ignorar a su marido y atender a la historieta que la señora Bagshot le contaba, pero no podía reprimir las sonrisas que la estampa familiar le causaba.

—¡Mira, Lily! —gritó exaltado James— ¡Una escoba de juguete!

Lily miró el artefacto con aprensión, frunciendo los labios en señal de desacuerdo. Ginny, por el contrario, abandonó su asiento junto a la simpática anciana y se acercó a James y al niño. Siempre había querido tener una de esas.

—¡Es genial! —dijo, tan entusiasmada como el padre.

—Mira, Harry, es un regalo del tío Sirius.

Harry abrió mucho sus brillantes ojos verdes y recogió del montón de juguetes que tenía junto a él un peluche negro con forma de perro. Lo zarandeó ante su padre y pronunció algo que sonó como _Tuto_.

—Yo también echo de menos a Canuto hoy —confesó James— pero, campeón, tenía cosas importantes de las que ocuparse.

Ginny sonrió con ternura y se acercó a la diminuta escoba. Había cosas que no cambiaban con el tiempo. Era típico de Sirius regalarle a Harry una escoba.

—Sirius es su padrino —le explicó James—, le gustan los perros. De ahí lo de Canuto y el peluche.

Ginny sonrió ante la mentira, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Había olvidado que ellos no sabían que ella estaba al corriente del secreto de los animagos. Era difícil estar atenta a tantos detalles a omitir.

—Cuando era pequeña siempre quise tener una escoba de juguete —le reveló a James—. Veía a mis hermanos mayores volando en las auténticas y lo único que deseaba era alzarme con ellos al cielo.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Seis, todos chicos —suspiró y acarició el palo de la escoba—. Ser la única niña entre siete es desesperante. No me dejaban hacer nada por miedo a que me rompiese o algo.

James parecía estar asimilando la información. Ginny rió.

—Vaya… siete hermanos —y alzando los ojos a su esposa— ¿Has escuchado, Lily? La madre de esta muchachita tiene siete hijos, ¡deberíamos seguir su ejemplo!

La aludida interrumpió la charla con Bathilda y lo miró entre divertida y frustrada.

—¿Pretendes hacerme parir siete veces? Reduce el número hasta tres o cuatro y puede que te diga que sí.

James rió y se acercó con aire confidencial a Ginny.

—Después de haber logrado que aceptase una de mis citas, convencerla de tener siete hijos será pan comido. —Ginny se obligó a sonreír. Nunca se había imaginado a Harry con hermanos (claro que nunca se lo había imaginado con padres vivos tampoco) y estaba casi segura de que le hubiese encantado. Una gran familia como la suya. Sí, Harry hubiese estado feliz con la idea— ¿Cómo es tener hermanos? —le preguntó James—. Soy hijo único. Mis hermanos son mis amigos; Sirius, Remus y Peter… —Ginny frunció el ceño ante la última mención, pero ocultó su expresión bajo la cortina de su pelo. Había olvidado también que la rata traidora estaba aún dentro del círculo cercano de los Potter—, pero es diferente. No es como haber crecido con ellos en casa, peleándonos por el turno en el baño o por las mejores porciones del pastel.

—Mis hermanos suelen pelearse a menudo por las porciones más grandes del pastel —rio Ginny—. Está bastante bien eso de tener una familia tan numerosa. Son todos unos tontos sobreprotectores, pero, por mucho que me queje, no sé qué haría sin ellos.

—¿El chico que ha venido contigo es hermano tuyo?

Ginny se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, y cuando estaba a punto de contestar _¿Harry?_, recordó que su nombre, por el momento, era tabú.

—No, no… él no es mi hermano. —contestó al fin, sin poder evitar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Es tu novio?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea?

—¡No! _Merlín_, desde luego que no —se rió ante lo disparatado de la pregunta. Si los gemelos hubiesen estado presentes, ahora mismo el salón de los Potter sería una batalla campal de burlas hacia ella— Él es el mejor amigo de uno de mis hermanos, del siguiente en edad a mí —le explicó a James.

La mención a Harry le hizo recordar al chico encerrado en la habitación del piso superior. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero estaba casi segura de que llevaba bastante rato en el cumpleaños. Ya iba siendo hora de despedirse e ir a hacerle compañía. No tenía que ser muy agradable estar esperando noticias sin poder siquiera asomar la cabeza para echar un vistazo.

—¿Cómo se llama, por cierto? —preguntó James.

—¿Mi hermano? —se hizo la tonta.

James rodó los ojos —No, el muchacho.

—Ah… Bueno, eso es algo que él mismo responderá cuando baje —contestó, evitando tener que inventar alguna mentira.

—¿Y tú?

—Ya sabe cómo me llamo —se extrañó ella—. Ginny.

—Pero no sé tu nombre completo.

—¿Y para qué quiere saber mi nombre completo? —se encogió de hombros con aparente calma— Simplemente soy Ginny.

—Vosotros parecéis saber quiénes somos, creo que es justo que…

—Sé que sus nombres son James y Lily porque les he escuchado llamándose así —mintió ella interrumpiéndole— No sé más.

James la evaluó unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados. Ginny, por un momento, pensó que había provocado que su desconfianza resurgiese, pero desechó esa idea al reconocer una nota burlona en su tono de voz.

—Hemos empezado mal, pelirroja. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva —sonrió de medio lado y extendió una mano hacia ella—. Bienvenida a mi casa, señorita. Soy James Potter.

Ginny le siguió el juego sin caer en la trampa.

—Encantada —le estrechó la mano—. Gracias por su amabilidad, señor Potter.

James permaneció expectante. Ginny se obligó a no sonreír. Al final iba a resultar divertido lidiar con todos sus secretos. Sin soltar su mano de la de ella, el moreno alzó las cejas con impaciencia.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué esperaba?

Frunció el entrecejo y la miró con consternación. Le recordó a Harry cuando algo lo molestaba.

—Para empezar —respondió James— que empieces a tutearme, me haces sentir viejo.

—Eso puedo aceptarlo.

—Y que te presentes debidamente. Yo lo he hecho —la acusó—, lo propio es que me devuelvas el gesto.

—Está bien… —suspiró Ginny— Encantada, soy Ginny.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó él, más divertido que molesto.

—Me llamo Ginevra, pero si me dices así en lugar de Ginny juro que te hechizo.

Soltó, por fin, su mano y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho. No se había quedado contento con la respuesta, aunque Ginny tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese. Hubiese resultado demasiado sencillo.

—No pienso dejar que regreses a la habitación hasta que no me digas tu apellido.

Volteó los ojos y soltó pesadamente el aire contenido. Si Hermione hubiese estado en su lugar seguramente habría encontrado una solución al aprieto.

Hermione. Claro. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—Está bien, está bien. Granger, Ginny Granger.

—Granger… —repitió, degustando cada sílaba— No me suena.

—Lógico, soy hija de muggles.

Por un glorioso momento creyó que la mentira había funcionado. Solo por un momento… Se extrañó y retrocedió en el suelo cuando James entrecerró los párpados y la señaló con un dedo acusador. No entendía. Era una buena excusa, ¿no?

—Mientes —dijo, triunfante.

—¡No! ¿Por qué piensas tal cosa?

—Provienes de una familia de magos. Tienes seis hermanos mayores a los que envidiabas cuando los veías volar sobre sus escobas mágicas.

_Mierda_. Había olvidado su pequeña confesión. Era un fiasco de acompañante en un viaje en el tiempo. No sabía improvisar mentiras creíbles. ¡Por Merlín! Se había criado con seis bestias —bueno, cinco, Percy nunca fue una bestia—, ¿acaso no había aprendido nada en todos esos años? Lo suyo eran los maleficios y los gritos, no los engaños.

—Quizás cuando hablemos con Dumbledore pueda decirte quién es mi familia, pero por el momento, no.

—¿Por qué no? Solo quien tiene algo que ocultar esconde la verdad.

—Bonita reflexión filosófica, cariño —opinó Lily, quien se había acercado a ellos sin que se diesen cuenta—. Deja en paz a la muchacha y ocúpate de Harry. Se aburre.

En efecto. El pequeño se aburría. Recostado sobre el peluche en forma de perro, Harry, con uno de sus deditos dentro de su boca, había empezado a cerrar sus párpados y amenazaba con quedarse dormido.

A Ginny se le escapó una nueva sonrisa. Adorable. Simplemente adorable.

—¡Eh, campeón! —gritó James, sobresaltándole.

—¡James! ¡Lo asustaste! —le recriminó su esposa. Cogió al pequeño y lo recargó en su regazo— ¿Quieres que suba a acostarte, cielo?

Ginny se levantó del suelo. Se estaba divirtiendo como hacía mucho que no recordaba, pero no podía dejar a Harry —a Harry adolescente— solo por más tiempo.

—Yo debería retirarme también. Quiero ver cómo está…

—¡Aún es pronto! —refunfuñó el padre de la criatura— Ninguno de los dos se marchará todavía.

—James, el niño está agotado y Ginny quiere reunirse con su amigo.

Él la ignoró. Volteó a ver el salón y frunció el ceño al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Y Bathilda? —preguntó.

—Estaba cansada también. Me pidió que os despidiese —explicó Lily—. Se os veía tan entretenidos en vuestra propia charla que no quiso interrumpiros.

—Bueno, no importa —sacudió la mano como quien quiere espantar una mosca—. Continuaremos la fiesta nosotros tres.

—James, es tarde.

Él pareció rendirse. Masculló algo por lo bajo y compuso una expresión decepcionada. Parecía un niño pequeño. Casi se asemejaba al Harry bebé que su mujer sostenía.

—Vale, pero antes de retirarnos quiero ver volar a Harry —sentenció, dejando claro con su tono que no aceptaría una negativa. Se giró hacia Ginny y la miró con gesto férreo— Y tú no te marchas hasta que lo veas también.

Ginny sonrió emocionada. Estaba más que encantada de ver "volar" a Harry por primera vez. Lily, por su parte, miró a James como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

—¡No! —se opuso— ¡Es peligroso!

James estuvo a punto de reír.

—Vamos, cielo, es solo una escoba de juguete.

—¡Él niño está medio dormido!

—Eso se soluciona fácilmente.

Y sin darle tiempo a oponer resistencia, le arrebató al pequeño de los brazos y lo zarandeó ante su cara, sacudiéndolo en un juego que, además de hacerle abrir los ojos, le hizo reír a carcajadas. James rió con él y pronunció un _¿quieres volar como papá?_ Que a Lily le crispó los nervios.

—Loco, completamente loco… —murmuró esta última.

—Ya está —dijo James, sonriente—, dice que no dormirá ni comerá hasta que haya probado esta maravilla de escoba.

—No. No pienso dejar que mi hijo se suba a… a _eso_ hasta que cumpla al menos ocho años.

—¡Pero con ocho años estará volando ya como un profesional! Si queremos que sea una estrella de quidditch tendrá que empezar a practicar desde niño.

—James Potter, estás loco si crees que voy a permitir que mi hijo se abra la cabeza por jugar a ese estúpido deporte.

—¿Qué no va a jugar a quidditch? —preguntó incrédulo— ¡Lo lleva en la sangre, Lils!

—Si a él le gusta el deporte no creo que sirva de mucho prohibir que lo practique, señora Potter —intervino Ginny—. Mis hermanos nunca me dejaron jugar con ellos, pero desde los seis años volaba con sus escobas cuando no podían verme.

—¿A los seis años? ¡Podías haberte matado! —se escandalizó.

—¿Juegas al quidditch? —dijo James al mismo tiempo que su esposa— ¡Eso es genial! Por lo que me has contado supuse que te gustaba volar, pero no me imaginé que también te gustase el juego. Hace meses que no vuelo. Mañana desempolvaré las escobas del desván y echamos un partido. ¿El muchacho que viene contigo también juega? Mejor tres que dos. Por cierto, ¿qué posición ocupas?

James parloteaba sin cesar. Ginny soltó una carcajada estridente. Se había perdido entre tanta pregunta, pero el entusiasmo del hombre era contagioso.

—La estás mareando, James.

—¡Es que es quidditch, Lily! ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no juego?

—No se acaba el mundo porque no juegues quidditch.

James la ignoró y volvió a preguntarle a Ginny la posición en la que jugaba.

—Me gusta jugar como cazadora, aunque el curso pasado sustituí al buscador de Gryffindor y no lo hice del todo mal.

—¿Eres Gryffindor?

—Ambos lo somos —Ginny alzó un dedo hacia el techo, señalando el lugar en el que debía estar Harry—. Aunque no sé si debería haber confesado eso…

—¿Por qué? ¡Pertenecer a Gryffindor es lo mejor! —se entusiasmó James. De nuevo parecía un niño de cinco años— Lily y yo también fuimos a Gryffindor, y Harry entrará a esa casa cuando asista a Hogwarts.

—No puedes saber a la casa a la que irá tu hijo —le reprendió Lily— Y, aparte, nosotros le apoyaremos sea cual sea la decisión del sombrero.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó como un niño obediente. Se acercó a Ginny y aproximó su boca al oído de la muchacha con aire confidencial—. Pero más vale que ese sombrero no se trastorne demasiado de aquí a diez años y termine mandándolo a Slytherin, porque…

—¡James! —el grito de Lily los sobresaltó a ambos— No todos los Slytherin son malos.

Le dedicó a su marido una mirada entornada y, acto seguido, se giró hacia la pelirroja con una expresión que pedía a gritos su conformidad. Ginny rebuscó en su memoria algún recuerdo que le hiciese ponerse del lado de Lily, pero no encontró ninguna serpiente que ella considerase buena. Snape, Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Bulstrode… No, definitivamente, ninguno de ellos estaba en su lista de personas preferidas.

Se encogió de hombros con cierta culpabilidad antes de contestar.

—Lo siento… no hay ningún Slytherin que me caiga bien.

—Chica inteligente. Las serpientes son rastreras.

Lily bufó e intentó arrebatarle a Harry de los brazos, pero James fue más rápido y lo alzó hacia el techo. Con una mirada le hizo ver a Ginny que le pasase la escoba. Esta sonrió divertida e ignorando las protestas de la madre del pequeño, agarró el juguete y lo lanzó por los aires hacia el moreno.

En cuanto el niño fue colocado sobre el juguete volador, su expresión se tornó ilusionada. Apenas se levantaba dos palmos del suelo —lo normal tratándose de una escoba de juguete— pero ya parecía todo un profesional. James le vitoreaba con alegría y Lily, pese a su reticencia inicial, había estampado una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. En verdad el pequeño disfrutaba volando.

—¡James, el gato! —advirtió Lily.

Su marido dio un brinco y, con un ágil movimiento, agarró al gato pardo entre sus brazos antes de que Harry lo atropellase sin piedad. Torció el vuelo y arrolló a su paso un jarrón situado sobre la mesilla de centro. Era horroroso, azul con flores naranjas, y nadie pareció sentirlo demasiado cuando se hizo añicos en el suelo. James gritó un _«Lily, tu hermana nos odiará de por vida después de destrozar su regalo»_ que provocó un ataque de risa en la pelirroja.

—¡Será un gran jugador de Quidditch, ya lo veréis!

—Mucho me temo que tendré que darte la razón esta vez.

James sonrió complacido.

—El mejor cazador que tendrá Hogwarts.

Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró entre curiosa y divertida.

—¿Cazador?

—Un gran cazador, igual que su padre.

Se sorprendió ante esa frase. Sabía que el padre de Harry jugó al Quidditch en su época escolar, pero siempre imaginó que su posición fue la de buscador, al igual que Harry. Un pensamiento un poco estúpido, se estaba dando cuenta ahora. Eso nada tenía que ver con los genes. Entre sus propios hermanos había habido buscadores, cazadores, golpeadores y guardianes.

Miró a James, quién no apartaba sus ojos del pequeño, y ladeó su sonrisa.

—Harry no será cazador, será buscador.

—No. Estoy seguro —la miró de forma desafiante—. Será cazador.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas?

—¡No vais a apostar a costa de Harry! —protestó Lily, aunque aún sonreía divertida.

Ambos ignoraron su comentario. Ginny rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero que vestía y extrajo todo lo que llevaba consigo. No era demasiado, pero lo divertido era la cara que la apuesta provocaba en James, no el premio ganado.

—Veamos… —contó las monedas en su palma antes de contestar— Un galeón, 6 Sickles y 5 Knuts, más un caramelo cortesía de mis hermanos de regalo.

—¿De qué es el caramelo?

—No quieras saberlo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Triplico la cantidad. Si resulta que tienes razón te daré 2 galeones, 18 Sickles y 15 Knuts.

Ginny aceptó gustosa. Extendió una mano y selló el trato.

—Voy a ganar.

—Lástima que tengamos que esperar once años para saberlo —se burló James. Guiñó un ojo y se desordenó el pelo—. Yo voy a ganar.

Lily, cansada de la escena, volteó los ojos y se acercó a Harry. Le bajó de la escoba y, sin admitir réplica, obligó a James a que subiese a acostarlo. El hombre se quejó, pero terminó por obedecer.

Formaban una pareja adorable. Se notaba lo que se querían en cada uno de sus gestos, en cada una de sus palabras. Hasta sus tontas disputas estaban cargadas de algo que las hacían únicas e íntimas.

Lily le sonrió a Ginny cuando se quedaron solas y la hizo ir con ella hasta la cocina. Colocó la tarta que había sobrado, un gran pedazo que alcanzaba al menos para tres personas, sobre un plato y sacó de la nevera una botella de leche. Cogió también dos vasos, un par de cubiertos y unas cuantas galletas de una lata que reposaba sobre la encimera. Lo colocó todo sobre una gran bandeja y lo posó en la mesa ante Ginny.

—¿Tendréis suficiente? No tengo nada preparado, pero no me cuesta nada improvisar unos bocadillos.

—No es necesario todo esto…

Agitó la mano y espantó los buenos modales de Ginny.

—Tu amigo debe estar muerto de hambre, el pobre. Y tú no es que hayas comido mucho durante la merienda.

La joven sonrió con cierto pesar. No había comido prácticamente nada. Había estado más ocupada bromeado con James y jugando con Harry que con los pasteles y la tarta.

—Muchas gracias, señora Potter.

Lily frunció el ceño y compuso una mueca de desagrado.

—¡No me llames señora Potter! _Merlín_, tan solo tengo veintiún años. No creo que nos llevemos tanto.

—Cumplo quince en once días.

Odiaba decir _tengo catorce años_. Esa edad sonaba demasiado infantil, y ella hacía ya varios años que no se sentía una niña. Quince sonaba algo más maduro.

—¿Ves? —sonrió Lily— Apenas seis años de diferencia, podría perfectamente ser tu hermana mayor —se mordió el labio y guardó silencio por unos segundos. A Ginny le dio la sensación de que quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo. Se acercó a uno de los armarios de la cocina y sacó una tableta de chocolate muggle —No es de _Honeydukes, _pero tampoco esta malo. Comerlo con las galletas, es como a mí más me gusta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar Ginny.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—Nada, no es nada —se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón pelirrojo por detrás de la oreja en un gesto tan maternal que Ginny no supo cómo actuar— Solamente quería agradecerte…

—¿Agradecerme el qué?

—El haberos aparecido aquí, supongo, no lo sé… —sonrió, ahora con sinceridad— Tu compañía le ha hecho mucho bien a James. Hacía mucho que no le escuchaba reír con la despreocupación con la que se ha reído hoy. Llevamos unos meses aislados de todo y temía que terminase por volverse loco. Vuestra llegada supone un cambio… no solo sois como un soplo de aire fresco para nosotros, sino que nos hace sentirnos útiles.

—¿Útiles en qué sentido?

Lily alzó los hombros —En cuidaros… no sé. ¡Estar aquí sin poder salir a pelear es tan frustrante! Hay gente muriendo afuera… y Dumbledore empeñado en que permanezcamos encerrados en casa. No nos ha querido contar demasiado, pero tiene algo que ver con Harry. Al parecer hay una profecía, no estoy segura —se estremeció de tan solo pensar que algo le pudiese ocurrir al pequeño—. Nos informará a su debido momento, dice. James se está empezando a cansar, aunque intenta ocultármelo. La última vez que estuvo Albus aquí habló acerca de ocultarnos mediante un fidelio y James casi explota. Y yo le entiendo —suspiró—. Algo muy grave tiene que pasar para considerar esa opción. Antes de obligarnos a hacer tal cosa y a arriesgar a alguien a ser nuestro guardián debería contárnoslo todo. Es lo justo.

Ginny se quedó sin saber qué contestar. En realidad no parecía que Lily esperase su respuesta. Era como si simplemente se hubiese desahogado. Casi como si hubiese olvidado la presencia de la joven bruja en la cocina.

Parpadeó, volviendo en sí, y acarició su melena.

—No me hagas ni caso —sonrió—. Todo este encierro es demasiado agobiante, eso es todo.

—Pero estáis aquí por Harry. No resultáis inútiles —dijo, intentando reconfortarla—. Harry es lo más importante. Protegiéndolo a él, protegeréis a todos —Un brillo curioso cubrió los ojos de la mujer ante esa afirmación y Ginny comprendió que había hablado de más. Sintió la cara enrojecer—. Quiero decir… —intentó arreglarlo—, eh… los niños son el futuro. Todos. Hay que hacer lo posible para que no les ocurra nada o nos quedaremos sin futuro. Y bueno, es vuestro hijo…

A Lily se le escapó una sonrisa de entre sus labios.

—Moriríamos por él llegado el caso.

Ginny apoyó una mano en la superficie de la mesa en busca de apoyo. Un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda y por un instante creyó que las piernas le iban a flaquear. Aquello era _tan_ cierto.

—De…debería subir —murmuró.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Te estoy entreteniendo… —se lamentó Lily. Sonrió una vez más y, antes de dejar que Ginny se marchase, sacudió su varita y una montaña de ropa bien doblada acudió a ella— Habéis venido sin equipaje —se justificó—. Es ropa vieja de James y mía, de cuando éramos más jóvenes. Quizás te quede un poco grande, eres algo más menuda de lo que yo era, pero a tu amigo me parece que le irá bien. Me pareció de la estatura de James a su edad.

Prácticamente igual a James a su edad, pensó Ginny.

—Gracias.

—He puesto también unos pijamas —y mirando hacia el piso superior con algo de culpa— Lamentablemente no tenemos más que una habitación de invitados. Hablaré con James para que solucione el tema de la cama, pero me temo que hoy tendréis que apañaros así. Lo siento.

—No, no te preocupes. Ya habéis hecho bastante —se concentró en sonreír y en no hiperventilar. Mierda. Una cama. No lo había pensado— Bu…bueno, gracias. Eh… mañana nos vemos.

Y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras antes de que su tez se tornase tan roja como su pelo. Vale, tranquilidad. Había sobrevivido a un basilisco y a una posesión del mago más temido de todos los tiempos. Compartir cama con Harry Potter no debía ser nada en comparación a eso.

* * *

—¡Más rápido, Hermione!

La aludida hizo una mueca. Como si no intentase seguirles el ritmo con todas sus fuerzas… Eran demasiado rápidos. Por enésima vez en las últimas horas deseó haberse quedado con el Remus adulto. Hubiese sido mucho más sensato, sin duda. Y se hubiera ahorrado la posibilidad de meterse en problemas.

—¡Joder, vamos! —la instó Sirius.

—¡Vais muy deprisa! —jadeó ella.

Sirius masculló un taco y retrocedió hasta ponerse a su altura. La tomó del codo y prácticamente la arrastró en volandas. Hermione quiso protestar, pero comprendió que aquella era la forma más rápida de escapar de la escena del crimen. Su estómago se contrajo al recordar el desastre que los chicos habían armado en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. James se había detenido a esperarlos y, una vez que llegaron a su altura, imitó el gesto de Sirius. Cogió a Hermione por el brazo que la quedaba libre y la arrastró. Ahora sí que volaba, literalmente. Sus pies ni siquiera tenían opción de tocar el suelo.

Atravesaron pasillos y subieron escaleras, con Remus precediendo la marcha y con Peter ahogándose tras ellos. Cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda apareció de repente ante ellos, Hermione se sorprendió de haber llegado allí en tan poco tiempo. Debían haber recorrido medio castillo en cuestión de minutos.

Remus prácticamente jadeó la contraseña y todos ellos corrieron hacia el interior de la Sala Común cuando el retrato les permitió el paso. Se dejaron caer en los primeros sillones que encontraron libres y, al instante, los cuatro merodeadores rompieron a reír.

—Sin palabras —dijo Remus tras conseguir serenarse.

—¿Visteis la cara de Filch cuando llegó al pasillo? —ladró Sirius.

—¡Parecía a punto de explotar! —chilló Peter.

—¿Y cuando vio todas las paredes tintadas de rojo? ¡Creí que…!

Hermione se hartó de sus tonterías. Resopló y se levantó, interrumpiendo a James y plantándose ante ellos con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Oh, sí! —ironizó— ¡Tremendamente divertido! ¡Me parto de la risa, mirad!

—¿Es que no te lo ha parecido? —Sirius arrugó el ceño, confuso ante la severidad de la muchacha.

—¡Podrían expulsaros! ¡Por no hablar de los daños materiales que el colegio…!

—No te preocupes por eso —la interrumpió James—. El encanto se va en un par de horas; el colegio está a salvo de daños.

—¡Esa no es excusa!

—Y tampoco nos van a expulsar —añadió Sirius—. Al viejete le divierten nuestras bromas.

—¿Al… al _viejete_? —Hermione estaba demasiado impresionada como para gritar.

—Dumbledore —explicó Remus con calma—. Le he dicho a Sirius mil veces que no le llame así, pero no hay caso.

—¡Tú eres prefecto! —le acusó con furia a Remus— ¡Deberías impedir estas cosas!

El aludido no hizo nada por defenderse, lo que crispó aún más los nervios de Hermione. Había luchado contra un troll en primer año, había robado ingredientes del armario de un profesor, había usado de forma ilegal un giratiempo para ayudar a escapar a un prófugo de Azkaban, se había relacionado con dragones ilegales, con perros de tres cabezas y con gigantes, pero nada de todo eso le parecía ahora tan grave como lo que los cuatro chicos sentados ante ella acababan de hacer. Saltarse las reglas por pura diversión… _inconcebible_.

James interrumpió sus divagaciones al defender a Remus.

—No metas al Remus prefecto en esto. Harás que el Remus merodeador se sienta culpable.

—Sí —continuó Sirius por él—, y nadie desea soportar la maldita culpa de Remus. Además, ¿cómo sabes tú acerca de los prefectos?

—¡No soy una ignorante! —se ofendió Hermione.

—No, pero eres nueva en Hogwarts —dijo Peter—. ¿Cómo sabes de sus procedimientos?

—Bueno, he leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ antes de venir aquí con mi padre —improvisó—, quería informarme bien para sopesar…

Se interrumpió antes de terminar la explicación. De pronto los chicos habían dejado de prestarle atención. James se puso nervioso y se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto involuntario, Sirius parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír y Remus había formalizado su expresión burlesca. Peter, por su parte, seguía a lo suyo, como si lo que hubiese perturbado a sus amigos no fuese con él.

Hermione entornó los ojos y abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, pero antes de formular una palabra James habló y disipó todas sus dudas.

—Ey, Evans… ¿qué tal todo?

Hermione se giró en la dirección en la que miraban los ojos avellana de James y se encontró con una pelirroja malhumorada situada a su derecha. No tardó ni medio segundo en identificarla como la madre de Harry.

—¿Quién es tu amiguita, Potter?

La aludida quiso protestar ante el tono despectivo con el que se había referido a ella, pero de nuevo se le adelantaron.

—Es Hermione —contestó Sirius por su amigo.

—Hermione Granger —matizó Remus.

Lily hizo caso omiso del detalle.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Quizás se matricule en Hogwarts —siguió explicando Sirius—. Su padre está hablando ahora con Dumbledore.

—Con _aquí _me refería a aquí en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no al colegio.

—Bueno, ella está con _nosotros_. —dijo Peter, recalcando la última palabra de tal forma que parecía dar por zanjado el tema.

Hermione sintió el deseo de sonreírle con afecto por su apoyo, pero recordó entonces los acontecimientos futuros y ese deseo fue sustituido en su cabeza por un rugido furioso.

Lily les lanzó a los cuatro muchachos una mirada despectiva y se sentó en la esquina contraria del sillón que Remus ocupaba. James, a su vez, seguía mirando hacia ella con aire de ensueño, con una expresión que le hizo sospechar a Hermione que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la conversación.

—Ella es Evans —le explicó Sirius, sin molestarse en bajar la voz a pesar de que Lily podía perfectamente escuchar sus palabras—, un coñazo de prefecta.

—¡No llames a Lily coñazo! —la defendió James.

Sirius ahogó una risa ronca antes de volver a hablar.

—James asegura que se casará con ella algún día.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

—¡En tus sueños, Potter! —gritó la pelirroja sin levantar la vista del libro que leía.

Hermione también rió, olvidándose de su enfado con los chicos. Le resultaba divertida la relación entre los padres de Harry.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Sirius cambiando de tema drásticamente.

—Quizás aún quede algo en el Gran Comedor —comentó Remus.

Y sin más pérdida de tiempo, los cuatro se levantaron y se alejaron hacia el hueco del retrato. Solo cuando estaban a punto de traspasarle, James se acordó de ella.

—¿Vienes?

Hermione se apresuró a negar. Sus nervios no soportarían otra andanza con los merodeadores; eran mil veces peores que Ron y Harry.

—Debo esperar a mi padre —se excusó.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus amigos.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó junto a Lily. Sabía mucho de James gracias a lo que Remus y Sirius habían hablado en su tiempo, pero la madre de Harry era un completo misterio para ella. Ni siquiera conocía su apellido hasta que James la había llamado por él hacía unos minutos.

—_Orgullo y Prejuicio_ —leyó el título del libro que Lily sostenía, rompiendo el hielo con lo primero que encontró—. Me gusta Jane Austen.

Lily alzó los ojos y la miró con interés. Por su gesto, Hermione dedujo que no se fiaba del todo de ella —estar en la torre de Gryffindor cuando, en teoría, ni siquiera era alumna del colegio, supuso que daba que sospechar a cualquiera—, pero la curiosidad pudo con su desconfianza. Le recordó a Harry; era fácil leer sus expresiones.

—¿Eres hija de _muggles_? —le preguntó.

La costumbre casi le hace asentir por inercia, pero en el último instante recordó la mentira de que Remus era su padre. Y, desde luego, Remus no podía ser un muggle.

—Mi padre lo es —improvisó.

—Ah, ¿y te gusta la literatura muggle? —Lily sonrió—. No conozco a nadie por aquí interesado en ella.

—Mis abuelos suelen regalarme un libro cada Navidad —confesó, esta vez sin mentir—. Me gusta leer.

—¡A mí también! —exclamó la pelirroja.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaba Lily.

—Oye… —comenzó, después de haber estado ambas unos instantes en silencio—, sé que no debería estar aquí, pero no sé en qué otro lugar del castillo esperar a mi padre.

Miró a la pelirroja con gesto suplicante. Entendía su actitud severa, ella misma odiaba romper las reglas, pero no le gustaba la idea de enemistarse con Lily. Y, después de todo, era cierto que no sabía en qué otro lugar del colegio esperar a Remus. No habían acordado nada para después de su reunión con Dumbledore.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —contestó de forma resuelta—. Tampoco es tan grave. No creo que nos vayas a atacar ni nada por el estilo —Lily sonrió ante su propia broma—. Simplemente debía mostrarme implacable ante los muchachos, no hay que dejarles hacer lo que les venga en gana.

Frunció los labios y lanzó una mirada desdeñosa al hueco del retrato, como si aún se encontrasen allí los merodeadores. Hermione se sorprendió de la aversión que parecía mostrar hacia ellos.

—Me han parecido simpáticos… —dijo, intentando calmar la tensión.

—¡Ja! Simpáticos… —se burló la pelirroja— Son unos fanfarrones y alborotadores y no te meterán más que en problemas. Yo que tú no me fiaría de ellos.

—Son un poco bromistas, sí, pero no creo….

Lily la interrumpió y siguió despotricando. A Hermione le dio la impresión de que ni siquiera había escuchado su última frase.

—Remus no está tan mal, es prefecto y puede ser responsable cuando se lo propone. Es modesto, además… y un buen compañero. Y Peter, bueno, realmente no sé qué pinta en ese grupo, no parece tener nada en común con los demás. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Remus tampoco parece tener mucho que ver con ellos. Ese Potter y Black…

Escupió sus nombres como quien suelta algo sumamente desagradable. Al parecer, era mucho más que una simple aversión lo que la pelirroja sentía por ellos. Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su expresión serena. Por nada del mundo se había imaginado que los padres de Harry empezasen con tan mal pie. Siempre había imaginado su relación como algo idílico.

—¿No te gustan?

—¿Acaso no los has visto? Se pavonean demasiado… Pretenden ser el centro del universo, conquistar todo a su alrededor. Son prepotentes, orgullosos e inmaduros. Sinceramente, no les vendría nada mal una ración de humildad.

Parecía tan convencida de sus palabras que Hermione decidió no llevarle la contraria; después de todo, ella no estaba allí para hacer de intermediaria entre nadie… pero, interiormente, no pudo estar más en desacuerdo con la pelirroja. Nadie que conociese el futuro que les esperaba a los dos muchachos se atrevería a tacharlos de orgullosos o inmaduros. Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Ahí estaba precisamente el quid del asunto: nadie podía conocer el futuro. Miró una vez más a la pelirroja y se esforzó por ver la actitud de los merodeadores desde su punto de vista. Sí, tenía que admitir que quizás tuviese parte de razón. Pero, de todas formas, seguía sintiendo que ese Sirius y ese James adolescentes eran dos personas que también merecía la pena conocer.

* * *

Loco, completamente loco. Lo que no había conseguido Voldemort el año anterior lo estaba consiguiendo un viaje en el tiempo. No entendía las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Tan pronto se sentía en calma como angustiado, asustado, emocionado, eufórico… En dos horas Harry había pasado por todos los estados habidos y por haber.

Escuchó un chirrido proveniente de la puerta y se giró en la cama, colocándose de espaldas a ella, antes de que a quien quiera que fuese le diese tiempo a ver su cara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El corazón palpitando en su garganta no ayudaba a relajar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —susurró una voz que reconoció como la de Ginny.

Destensó los músculos al instante y se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. La había echado de menos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró, expectante. La imagen que se encontró ante sus ojos le obligó a contener una sonrisa. La muchacha cargaba con una tonelada de ropa que abultaba casi más que ella. Tan solo se le veían las piernas asomando por debajo del bulto y algún que otro mechón pelirrojo por encima de la bandeja de comida que llevaba apoyada sobre el montón.

—¿Has atracado el armario ropero? —bromeó.

—Me lo ha dado tu madre —fue hasta donde se encontraba el escritorio y lo dejó caer todo sobre él. La comida y la ropa—. Se ha dado cuenta de que venimos sin equipaje.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Harry, lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa curvada en sus labios. Él se relajó algo más; no supo si por la certeza de que, por el momento, todo marchaba bien, o por la tranquilidad que le irradiaba Ginny con ese gesto.

—Tus padres son geniales —dijo con sinceridad.

Y él simplemente sonrió.

Remus, Sirius, Hagrid e incluso Dumbledore le habían hablado de ellos. Todos alguna vez le habían contado lo buenas personas que fueron, pero escucharlo en boca de alguien que sabía de ellos tanto como él, los hacía parecer aún más estupendos.

La joven recuperó la bandeja con la tarta y las galletas y se sentó a su lado. Harry aceptó una cuchara y probó el pastel. Era de melaza, su favorito.

—¿Y no han sospechado nada?

—No. Saben que guardamos alguna clase de secreto, pero confían en nosotros. Creo que esperan que les confesemos todo después de que hablemos con Dumbledore.

—Yo también espero eso… —murmuró para sí. Tenía ganas de comprobar por sí mismo lo que todos decían. Quería conocerlos, aunque fuese bajo la piel de alguien ajeno a Harry. No le importaba que ellos no supiesen quién era él. Simplemente necesitaba hablarles, tocarles, comprobar que en realidad existían. Se llevó una nueva cucharada a la boca antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Pero no te han preguntado nada sobre nosotros?

—Tu padre quería saber a toda costa mi apellido —contestó, provocando que los ojos de Harry se abriesen con terror. Los Weasley eran una de las familias de magos más antiguas. Su nombre no les hubiera pasado desapercibido a los Potter, estaba seguro—. Quise improvisar una mentira y le dije que era Granger —continuó Ginny—, hija de muggles.

—Estuviste rápida ahí —comentó él.

—¡Qué va! No se lo tragó…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó sorprendido. No era una mentira rebuscada, después de todo.

—Pues porque me olvidé que antes de eso le había confesado que todos en mi familia somos magos —volteó os ojos—. Le dije que de pequeña envidiaba a mis hermanos cuando volaban en sus escobas, ¡qué estúpida!

—¿Y cómo fue que conseguiste eludir el tema?

—Tu madre me sacó del aprieto. Le obligó a no seguir atosigándome.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, sentados uno junto a otro y picoteando de la bandeja. A Ginny parecía haberle gustado el chocolate muggle.

Harry tenía tantas preguntas bullendo en su cabeza que no sabía por cual comenzar. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y, con las piernas colgando del borde, recostó la espalda en el colchón, haciéndose una almohada con sus propias manos. Le gustaba la calma que se respiraba en el cuarto. La necesitaba para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Ginny siguió con la vista fija en la pared frontal, como si quisiese dejarle su espacio. Era curioso, Harry tenía la sensación de que la pelirroja era capaz de amoldarse a cualquier estado de ánimo que él experimentase.

No supo los minutos que pasaron hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo. Sonó tranquila y lejana, como si se encontrase muy lejos de aquella habitación.

—¿Sabes? Eres encantador —susurró, aún de espaldas a él.

Harry sintió como toda la sangre huía de su cuerpo para agolparse en sus mejillas. Agradeció enormemente que Ginny no lo estuviese mirando en ese momento. La afirmación de ella le había pillado completamente desprevenido. No entendía tampoco a qué se debía.

Ella pareció comprender sus palabras, porque de pronto tensó los hombros y volvió a hablar, esta vez de forma atropellada y vacilante.

—Tú no. Harry el pequeño… o sea, tú de pequeño, no ahora. —se volteó hacia él con un ligero rubor en su rostro—. Que no es que no seas adorable todavía, pero el bebé… Todos los bebés son encantadores, en realidad. No quise decir que…

Él sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ahora tenía sentido su primera frase. No había nada bochornoso en llamar encantador a un niño de un año.

—Tranquila. Ya sé lo que quisiste decir.

Dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de suspirar con cierto pesar.

—No entiendo cómo fue capaz de hacerlo… —susurró, hablando para sí misma.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa?

—Tom… quiero decir, quién-tú-sabes. Intentar, ya sabes… —se estremeció de solo pensarlo—, quiso matarte. No sé cómo fue capaz siquiera de levantar la varita en tu contra.

Y antes de que Harry lo pudiese ver venir, se inclinó sobre él y posó una mano sobre su cicatriz. Ginny tenía los ojos fijos en ella y deslizaba los dedos contorneando el rayo. Él se quedó estático, incapaz incluso de pestañear.

Algo cálido se extendió a través de su pecho. Sentía los ojos verdes dilatados, clavados en la punta de la nariz de la pelirroja. Tenía la nariz cubierta de pecas.

Ginny bajó la vista de su frente a sus ojos y se separó al instante, seguramente consciente de lo íntimo del gesto. Lo miró con temor, como si esperase una mala reacción por parte de él. Su expresión de sorpresa no debió alentarle demasiado.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —sus mejillas se contagiaron del rojo de su pelo— No quería molestarte.

—No… no es… eso —contestó, con serios problemas para articular palabra. Estaba impresionado—. Nadie había tocado mi cicatriz antes… nunca. Bueno —se corrigió al recordar—, Voldemort sí.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de la impresión. Harry se incorporó, sentándose, y recordó aquel momento del final del cuarto año. Se llevó una mano a la frente. El dolor que sintió cuando la repugnante mano recién restaurada de Voldemort apretó su cicatriz no era comparable con nada, quizás solo con el dolor que las visiones de la conexión entre ellos producían.

—Pensé que se me partiría la cabeza de dolor —confesó.

—Lo… lo siento muchísimo, Harry. No lo sabía. No me hubiese atrevido a…

—No, no —la interrumpió, adivinando sus pensamientos—, no ha dolido ahora. Al contrario. Ha sido… reconfortante.

Mucho más que reconfortante, pensó para sí, pero eso no tenía porque confiárselo.

La sensación era bastante similar a la que había sentido unas horas atrás, cuando se encontró solo en el cuarto después de que Ginny bajase a la merienda. No entendió la similitud entre ambos momentos. Podía explicar que la caricia de la pelirroja, _como cualquier caricia hecha por cualquier otra persona_, se dijo, produjese cosquillas y estremecimientos en su cuerpo, pero no tenía sentido sentir lo mismo cuando nadie lo había rozado siquiera. A no ser, se le ocurrió de repente, que estuviese relacionado con su yo pasado.

Quizás alguien le había mecido, arrullado o besado y, de alguna forma, el gesto había llegado también hasta él. Eso podría explicar también todos los cambios de humor sufridos durante la tarde. Los bebés eran inestables; si había algún tipo de conexión entre el Harry adulto y el Harry niño podrían resultar comprensibles todas esas reacciones opuestas que había estado sintiendo.

Sí, bastante lógico.

—Creo que algo pasa conmigo y con el niño —le dijo a Ginny. Esta le miró con ceño, confusa ante el cambio repentino de tema— Creo que estamos unidos o algo así.

—¿Unidos cómo?

—¿Sabes eso que Dumbledore dice que tengo con Voldemort? ¿Esa conexión? —esperó a ver el gesto de asentimiento de ella— Pues algo parecido me pasa conmigo; bueno, con él… con yo pequeño.

Ginny se detuvo a meditarlo un poco. Ladeó la cabeza y frunció su nariz respingona.

—Sois la misma persona después de todo. No es raro eso que dices.

—No, no es raro —se rascó de nuevo la cicatriz, con aire ausente— Cuando me has tocado —se golpeó la frente para señalarse allí—, he sentido algo. Un hormigueo, un… no sé. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que he sentido lo mismo esta tarde, cuando estaba aquí solo.

—¿Sentiste los mismo… sobre la cicatriz también?

Él asintió, aunque entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

—Exactamente lo mismo no, pero algo muy similar. Lo de esta tarde fue más leve, como una caricia suave. Como si alguien hubiese pasado los dedos por ella.

Los ojos castaños de Ginny se abrieron entonces con asombro. Harry esperó a que contestase algo, más viendo su expresión afectada, pero tuvo que apremiarla al ver que guardaba silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, no; no pasa nada.

—Ginny… —la instó.

Ella suspiró y evitando su mirada, murmuró algo casi con voz inaudible.

—Yo te acaricié en la frente.

—Lo sé, estaba aquí cuando lo has hecho.

—No, no me refiero a ahora —le miró a los ojos— Antes, abajo… al bebé. Le pasé una mano por la frente.

—¿Tienes una obsesión con mi cicatriz o algo? —preguntó, sonriendo, en un intento por relajar el ambiente tras esa extraña confesión.

—¡No te burles! —dijo, sonrojándose muy a su pesar— Eres un bebé, se supone que eso es lo que se hace con ellos.

—¿Dibujarles cicatrices en su frente?

—Idiota… —masculló la muchacha.

—Solo bromeaba —sonrió Harry—. Ha sido todo una casualidad, seguro. Estoy cansado y ya no sé ni lo que siento. El día ha sido demasiado complicado.

—Deberíamos dormir…

Fue a corroborar la idea, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Allí dentro había una sola cama.

—¿Hay más habitaciones? —preguntó con cautela. Que hubiese una sola cama no quería decir que hubiese una sola habitación en toda la casa.

—La de tus padres y la de Harry. Disponible para nosotros solamente esta.

Sintió un peso caer en su estómago. En toda su vida había compartido cama con alguien y no creía que ese momento fuese justamente el más adecuado para empezar a hacerlo. Y encima con Ginny como acompañante. No es que tuviese algo en contra de la pequeña pelirroja, pero sería embarazoso. No es como si se hubiese tratado de Hermione; se conocían desde hacía tanto y estaban tan unidos que no hubiera habido nada de raro en dormir junto a su amiga de pelo enmarañado. Eran como hermanos. Uno formaba parte del otro.

Incluso con Ron hubiera resultado sencillo (exceptuando el hecho de que su amigo tenía por costumbre estirarse en la cama todo lo que el cuerpo le permitiese), pero Ginny era… era Ginny. No es que fuese como una hermana para él.

Parpadeó involuntariamente ante ese pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Él no miraba a la joven de una forma diferente a como la miraba el propio Ron. Y Ron era el hermano de la muchacha. Ginny sí era como una hermana para él. _Debía_ serlo.

Volvió a sorprenderse ante esa orden.

Nodebíaserlo_. _Lo_ era. _Punto.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí, perfecto —disimuló una sonrisa y se rascó la nuca— Si quieres puedo dormir en el suelo.

—¿Estás loco o qué?

—No será tan incómodo. Bastará con acomodar unas mantas a modo de colchón y…

—Y mañana te levantarás con un dolor de espalda de campeonato —le interrumpió ella— No seas tonto, la cama es lo suficiente grande para los dos.

Sí, eso era cierto. Y si Ginny se mostraba tan tranquila ante la perspectiva de compartir sábanas, no iba a ser él el de los histeriqueos.

Se levantó y se hizo con un pijama de entre el montón de ropa que sus padres les habían dejado.

—¿Es de ellos? —le preguntó a Ginny, sacudiendo una camiseta en el aire.

—De cuando eran más jóvenes, por lo visto.

—Vaya…

Se llevó la prenda por puro instinto hasta la nariz y aspiró su aroma. Era la primera vez que podía oler algo relacionado con sus padres. Cerró los ojos. Un perfume ligeramente infantil, algo que le recordaba a algún tipo de suavizante, impregnaba toda la camiseta. Seguramente fuese el detergente o la poción —no sabía qué cosa preferiría usar su madre— que empleaban habitualmente para lavar sus ropas.

Sabía que no era el olor característico de ellos (no se imaginaba a su padre con un olor tan infantil), pero se conformó con ese pequeño adelanto.

—Voy al baño —le dijo a Ginny, quién le miraba con curiosidad.

—Es la puerta contigua a la nuestra, a la izquierda —le indicó—. Supongo que estén ya en su dormitorio, pero ve con cuidado, ¿vale?

Él sonrió.

—Descuida.

Iría con cuidado, no tenía más remedio. Lo único que les faltaba para coronar el día era que alguno de sus progenitores le descubriese merodeando por la casa. A ver cómo les explicaba sin ayuda de nadie el parecido tan obvio que tenía con ellos.

* * *

Tonks actuó con rapidez y atrajo a la pequeña pelirroja hacia el armario, escondiéndola con ellos. Fred le tapó la boca con su propia mano y Ron cerró de nuevo la puerta.

—No vamos a hacerte nada, tranquila —le dijo Tonks.

La niña no se lo tragó. Pataleó, rabiosa, e intentó zafarse de ellos a toda costa.

Intentaron contenerla entre Fred y Tonks. No parecía tener más de nueve o diez años, no debía resultarles difícil aplacar a alguien de esa edad. Su melena, más anaranjada que roja en realidad, desprendía reflejos brillantes. Tenía los ojos azules, en forma de almendra, y largas pestañas que enmarcaban su mirada.

—¡Haced que se calle! —rogó Ron, nervioso ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

—¿Te crees que no lo intentamos? —rugió su hermano. Acto seguido masculló una maldición y soltó a la cría— ¡La muy salvaje me ha mordido!

—¡No grites, por favor! —le suplicó Tonks en el mismo momento.

La niña los miró con suspicacia, pero por alguna extraña razón que solo ella sabía, obedeció. No daba la impresión de estar asustada ante su presencia, sino más bien curiosa e impresionada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con suavidad Tonks.

—¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?

—Eso ahora no importa —se apresuró a contestar Fred—, más tarde te lo diremos.

—Bien, más tarde os diré entonces mi nombre.

Tonks intercambió miradas frustradas con los chicos. Aquella niña no tenía un pelo de tonta. Al menos, pensó con alivio, no los había reconocido.

—¿Cómo se llama tu papá? —insistió de nuevo la metamorfomaga, asumiendo el papel de intermediaria. Ella no tenía mucha mano con los niños, pero más tacto que Fred o Ron seguramente que sí.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —contraatacó la pequeña.

—Quizás seamos amigos.

—No. Yo conozco a sus amigos.

—¿A todos? —comentó Ron con petulancia—. Imposible.

Tonks le miró con furia, advirtiéndole de que no debían enfadar a la niña. La bruja se pasó las manos por la cara y pensó alguna manera de ganarse totalmente la confianza de la chiquilla. Deseó recuperar sus poderes de transformación, a los niños solía encantarles su pelo rosa chicle.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —dijo al fin. La niña simplemente asintió—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—No lo diré.

—Pff —bufó Fred—, como si necesitásemos saber vuestros nombres si quisiésemos haceros daño.

—¡Basta! —le gritó Tonks. Al final entre los dos pelirrojos iban a espantar a la pequeña. Suspiró, se masajeó la frente y volvió a la carga con las preguntas— ¿Esos niños son primos tuyos?

La cría giró la cabeza y miró hacia el salón a través de la rendija de la puerta. Por un momento temió que pudiese escapar, pero, por el contrario, volvió a girarse hacia Tonks y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—Eres una Weasley, entonces —afirmó más que preguntó.

La niña no se molestó en negar esa información y Tonks tuvo la impresión de que no deseaba mentirles; simplemente parecía negarse a darle cualquier tipo de información que ellos desconociesen. Se dio cuenta de que, en todo momento, sus ojos seguían mostrándose curiosos.

—¿En qué año estamos? —preguntó Fred.

Si la pregunta la desconcertó, la pequeña no dio muestras de ello. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de Fred y respondió de igual forma que respondería a la pregunta de un maestro en la escuela.

—En el 2014.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Ron, incapaz de contenerse.

—Increíble… —Fred parecía realmente impresionado, como si en ningún momento se hubiese tomado totalmente en serio la idea de un viaje en el tiempo—, así que es cierto.

La niña frunció el ceño ante sus reacciones.

—¿El qué es cierto?

Pero ninguno de los tres visitantes tuvo tiempo de idear una respuesta a su pregunta, ya que en ese instante la puerta del escobero se abrió de nuevo. Un niño de unos cinco años —uno de los más pequeños—, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, los miró con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa.

Supieron que estaban perdidos antes incluso de escuchar el grito tan agudo que profirió el pequeño. Esta vez no tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera de arrastrarlo al armario con ellos.

—¡Hugo, no! —le gritó, demasiado tarde, la otra niña.

Pero él no se molestó en escuchar a su prima —o hermana; Tonks aún no lo sabía—, siguió gritando como si le estuviesen torturando.

—¿A qué vienen tantos gritos, Hugo? —preguntó a lo lejos alguien nuevo.

Desde la oscuridad del mueble, intentaron buscar a la dueña de esa voz. La adolescente rubia que encontraron leyendo una revista cuando aparecieron en el jardín se acercaba a ellos con el rostro crispado por los nervios, mirando directamente a más pequeño de los dos niños allí con ellos. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su intrusión.

Tonks aprovechó el momento para observarla detenidamente. Tenía que ser hija de Fleur; era un calco a ella.

—¡Dominique! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en el armario de las escobas?! —le gritó a la niña que había aparecido en primer lugar, quien había dejado escapar medio cuerpo al exterior para intentar controlar al crío castaño.

—¡No te importa, Victoire! —le contestó con desdén.

—¡Merlín, _Nique_, tienes nueve años! ¡Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla salvaje!

Los ojos de la aludida brillaron con furia, pero cerró la boca y se guardó la respuesta para sí.

Tonks adivinó por sus movimientos que estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano por encubrirlos. No lo entendió, pero se lo agradeció enormemente. La tal Dominique se puso de pie e intentó salir del armario sin abrir la puerta más de lo estrictamente necesario, intentando tapar con su propio cuerpo la entrada de luz. La rubia llamada Victoire no los había visto aún, por lo que si la pelirroja lograba su cometido saldrían victoriosos del encuentro.

—Vic… ¡Vic! —la llamó entonces el crío pequeño, tirando con impaciencia de su manga.

—¿Qué pasa, Hugo?

—En el armario hay…

—¡Nada! —le interrumpió inmediatamente Dominique— ¡No hay nada, tonto!

—¡No insultes al primo! —reprendió la mayor— Y apártate de la puerta, quiero mirar.

—¡Pero no hay nada, Vic! Ya sabes cómo es Hugo… antes ha estado escuchando el cuento que Rose ha estado leyendo, seguramente esté asustado y…

—¡No estoy _atustado_! Hay cosas ahí.

—¿Qué cosas, cielo?

—Cosas con ojos —contestó él, abriendo los suyos de forma desmesurada—. Se mueven.

—Oh, por favor… —resopló la pelirroja.

—¡Dominique, apártate!

La rubia perdió la paciencia y agarró a la otra del brazo, empujándola para quitarla de delante por medio de la fuerza. Dominique lucho y protestó.

—¡Le diré a papá que me has pegado! —la amenazó.

—¡Serás mentirosa! Si tan solo te he empujado… —protestó la rubia, soltándola en el acto.

—Ya veremos a quién cree de las dos…

Siguieron discutiendo por unos minutos. Tonks aprovechó el momento para analizar la situación. Bien, hasta donde sabían, la rubia y la pelirroja eran hermanas, probablemente hijas de Bill y Fleur, y el crío del pelo marrón podía ser de cualquiera de los otros Weasley.

—Deberíamos salir —susurró Ron, aprovechando también el momento de distracción de la rubia.

—¿Ahora? —Fred sonó incrédulo— Mataríamos de un infarto a la adolescente y al canijo.

—Pero nos van a descubrir de todas formas, no tiene sentido que sigamos aquí metidos. Pensarán lo peor si nos ven escondidos.

—Sí… tienes razón —admitió finalmente Tonks. Resultaba ridículo esconderse por más tiempo.

Suspiró y se armó de valor para llevar la mano hasta la puerta, pero justo al mismo tiempo en el exterior hicieron lo mismo y la rubia y ella quedaron frente a frente.

A la tal Victoire se le desencajó la mandíbula. Miró primero a Tonks y luego se concentró en Ron y en Fred, quienes se mantenían aún al amparo de la oscuridad del armario. Sus ojos volvieron a vagar de uno a otro y finalmente se posaron de nuevo en la metamorfomaga. No sabían cómo, pero los había reconocido.

Tras un rato que se les hizo eterno, la joven al fin recuperó la capacidad de habla.

—Oh… oh… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Dominique, Hugo, apartaros de ellos!

A Hugo no fue necesario repetírselo dos veces, pero Dominique discutió un poco más. Su hermana no la escuchó y, hartándose de sus quejas, la hizo a un lado de un empujón. Sin apartar los ojos de Tonks, sacó la varita mágica de entre sus ropas y apuntó directamente a la nariz e la bruja.

—¡Tienes prohibido haber magia fuera del colegio! —gritó desesperadamente la pelirroja— Cuando se enteré papá…

—¡Cállate, Dominique! Haz algo útil y ve a por la abuela.

—¿Para qué? No son peligr…

—¡No protestes! —la interrumpió.

Dominique finalmente cedió y corrió en busca de Molly. Hugo, por su parte, se colocó detrás de su prima y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas de esta.

—Un solo movimiento y os juro que os hechizo — les amenazó.

Fred abrió la boca ante la advertencia, seguramente para soltar algún comentario burlón, pero Tonks le propinó un pisotón y le cortó todas las intenciones. Una joven de quince años no debía suponer mucho problema para ellos, pero estaba asustada y tenía en las manos una varita mágica; podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Molly apareció antes de que alguno de ellos cometiese alguna estupidez, con la bruja pelirroja tras sus talones.

—Victoire, cielo, ¿qué pasa? No he entendido nada de lo que tu hermana…

Pero se interrumpió cuando vio la puerta del armario abierta y los descubrió a ellos en el interior. Tonks sintió como Fred y Ron contenían la respiración a sus espaldas, e incluso ella tuvo el deseo de hacerse más pequeña.

—¿Có… cómo… es posible? —tartamudeó la mujer.

Tonks suspiró. Iba a suponer un shock para Molly encontrarse con ella y con dos de sus hijos con un aspecto de dieciocho años más jóvenes.

Retrocedió un paso y colocó una mano sobre la espalda de cada uno de los dos hermanos, instándolos a salir por delante de ella. Después de todo, era su madre la que estaba ante ellos.

A Molly prácticamente se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas cuando los vio salir hacia la luz. Abrió la boca y quiso gritar algo, pero la voz no acudió a ella. Fred, más animado al ver que, por el momento, su furia se mantenía apagada, se decidió a romper el hielo.

—¡Hola, mamá! —dijo, acompañando el saludo con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Qué significa esto? —murmuró Molly casi para sí, mirando alternativamente de un hijo a otro— ¿Ronald? ¿George?

—¡Oh, mamá! —Fred chasqueó la lengua— ¿Sigues sin poder diferenciarnos en el futuro?

—¿Qué…? —abrió aún más los ojos al comprender— ¿Fred? ¿Eres Fred?

—Pues claro, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tenías al gemelo guapo ante ti?

Pero Molly no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Ahogó una exclamación y, sin molestarse en corroborar sus identidades, se abalanzó sobre su hijo, apretándolo en un abrazo capaz de romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

* * *

**_Bueno, pues por fin conseguí terminar el capítulo nuevo. He andado muy liada las últimas semanas con trabajos para la universidad, y para colmo he estado tambien pachucha de la gripe, así que lo de escribir lo he tenido aparcado. Espero no demorarme demasiado la proxima vez! :)_**

**_Mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios (creo que os he respondido a todos por mensaje, si falta alguien pido disculpas de antemano... con todo el lío que he tenido no sería extraño) y tambiñen quería agradecer las ideas que me habéis dejado con respecto a la parte de Hermione y Remus, muy útiles todas! :)_**

**_Espero que os guste este capítulo también! Ya me contaréis =D_**

**_¡Besazos!!!_**


	7. Camas compartidas y gnomos de jardín

_¡He vuelto! No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé... pero no he podido actualizar antes, y eso que lo he intentado =( He estado sin ordenador una larga temporada y luego he estado de exámenes, así que ya veis, me ha sido imposible escribir algo hasta ahora. Pero en fin, espero que la mala racha haya pasado y que me tengáis de nuevo por aquí, porque no os merecéis esperar tantísimo. _

_El cap que os traigo no es de mis preferidos... me gusta una de las escenas, las otras, vaya, son un poco raras :S pero no quería alargaros más la espera, y como tampoco se me ocurría nada mejor, os lo dejo así. Pero os prometo que la cosa mejorará en los siguientes ;) (o eso intentaré :P)_

_Y nada más, que espero que sigáis interesados en la historia, aunque lo lógico sería que la tuvieseis ya olvidada... ¡Perdón otra vez por el retraso!_

_Mil besos!_

**Capítulo 6:**

_**Camas compartidas, habitaciones nuevas y gnomos de jardín.**_

* * *

Dumbledore había hecho que habilitasen una zona cercana a la torre de Gryffindor en la que poder hospedarse. Por el momento, el anciano director no conocía la solución a su viaje temporal, por lo que lo más sensato había sido que ambos, tanto él como Hermione, se instalasen en el castillo.

La muchacha estaba que se subía por las paredes. Y Remus la comprendía. Él también odiaba esa sensación de tener las manos atadas.

—¡Esto puede ser catastrófico, Remus! —gritó la joven bruja— ¡CA-TAS-TRÓ-FI-CO!

—Hermione, cálmate —le pidió—. No vas a conseguir nada poniéndote así.

—¿No te ha dicho Dumbledore cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?

—No lo sabe. Pero, mientras tanto, tendremos que actuar con normalidad ante los demás.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que tú deberás instalarte en la torre de Gryffindor y que deberás asistir a clase como una alumna más, y que yo…

—¡Pero esa es una pésima idea! —le interrumpió ella, con los ojos abiertos con horror— No sé si voy a poder aguantar la compañía de ciertos individuos.

Remus supo al instante que hablaba de su yo pasado y del resto de merodeadores. Sonrió con ternura.

—No somos tan terribles, Hermione.

—¡Qué no! —dijo con incredulidad— ¿No me has escuchado cuando te he contado lo del pasillo teñido de rojo?

—Fue una broma sin importancia.

Una broma sin importancia, sí, claro. Hermione no se molestó ni en contestar. Se sentó sobre el reposabrazos de un sillón y frunció el ceño con descontento. Desearía que Dumbledore hubiera dejado que el sombrero la seleccionase de nuevo, pero, según el anciano, la decisión iba a ser la misma que la de la primera vez. Después de todos los años en esa casa, el sombrero reconocería al instante a la Gryffindor que había en ella. Aunque Hermione no estaba del todo segura. En su proceso de selección estuvo a punto de terminar en Ravenclaw, ¿cómo estaba Dumbledore tan seguro de que eso no pasaría ahora? Ella podría persuadir a la vieja prenda para que la mandase allí. Sería mucho más prudente para todos que se mantuviera alejada de los merodeadores. Esos chicos eran tan intensos y persistentes que podrían incluso averiguar su secreto.

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer? —le preguntó al licántropo.

—Me quedaré aquí.

—Ya, pero, ¿con qué excusa? No es normal que los padres vivan en Hogwarts.

—Pero no todos los padres trabajan en Hogwarts.

Ella sonrió por primera vez en lo que llevaban de charla, y lo hizo con verdadero entusiasmo.

—¿Trabajarás aquí? ¿Cómo profesor? ¡Eso será est…!

—No, como profesor no —la interrumpió él—. Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto, pero yo lo rechacé.

Hermione le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Por qué? ¡Eres el mejor profesor que he tenido nunca, Remus! Además, a ti te encanta enseñar.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Hermione —le dijo, acompañando la expresión con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Me hubiera encantado volver a enseñar, pero he tenido que rechazar la oferta para evitar sospechas.

—¿Sospechas?

—¿No crees que sería muy obvio que yo faltase a clase justo los mismos días que mi yo pasado?

—Oh…

Hermione comprendió y se vio obligada a darle la razón. La licantropía era un gran inconveniente a la hora de pasar desapercibidos.

—Y no me refiero a que vayan a pensar que somos la misma persona por esto —continuó diciendo Remus—, pero más de uno atará cabos y descubrirá que los días de nuestra ausencia coinciden siempre con la luna llena. Un hombre lobo es fácil de disimular, pero dos… eso es ya otra historia.

—¿Y en qué vas a _trabajar_, entonces?

—Investigación.

—¿Investigación?

La joven arrugó la nariz, desconcertada. Que ella supiese, no había en Hogwarts ningún puesto dedicado a la investigación de nada.

—Es solo una tapadera —explicó Remus, como si fuese capaz de leer las dudas de la muchacha—. Ayudaré a Dumbledore a encontrar la causa de nuestro viaje y su posible solución, y como me veré obligado a pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca en busca de información, Dumbledore me ha proporcionado la excusa de un puesto como investigador.

—Ya, pero, ¿qué es lo que supuestamente vas a estar investigando? —quiso saber Hermione—. A ojos de los demás, quiero decir.

—Ah, eso es secreto —el licántropo guiñó un ojo—. Asuntos que solo nos conciernen a Dumbledore y a mí.

No se quedó del todo conforme con esas respuestas, pero si Remus y el director así lo habían acordado, no iba a ser ella quien los contradijese. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, medio tumbándose en el sofá, y cerró los ojos con pesar. Desearía poder quedarse allí con Remus en vez de ocupar la torre de Gryffindor, pero aquello resultaba imposible. Si no querían levantar sospechas, tendría que actuar como una alumna más.

* * *

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, se encontró con Ginny ya tumbada en uno de los extremos de la cama y con la sábana tapándole hasta la barbilla. Sin decir nada, Harry imitó su postura y se acomodó en el extremo opuesto. Había tanta distancia entre ellos que Crabbe o Goyle no tendrían problemas en caber allí.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y Ginny le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba en Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Eh? —la pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, lo cual era muy probable si se tenía en cuenta que estaba pensando en los dos Slytherin más desagradables del colegio.

—Olvídalo, es una tontería.

—Bien.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato. Era agradable disfrutar del silencio. Con otra persona hubiera sido incómodo, Harry hubiera sentido la necesidad de llenar el espacio vacío con palabras, pero con Ginny no ocurría eso. Era extraño lo natural de estar a su lado.

—Por cierto, Harry… —le llamó ella en un susurró.

—¿Si?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Se sentó y lo miró tan intensamente que el muchacho tuvo la sensación de abrir su mente a ella. No le importó. Sonrió a medias y musitó un _gracias_. Su cumpleaños… casi se había olvidado de ese detalle. Había sido el cumpleaños más extraño de toda su vida, superando con creces aquel en el que Hagrid se presentó tirando abajo la puerta de la cabaña en la que su tío Vernon los había escondido.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —continuó la joven Weasley.

—¿En serio? —Harry se sorprendió.

¿Cómo había hecho Ginny para traerse un regalo consigo desde el futuro? Aunque el detalle de tener un regalo le hacía feliz. Se sentó y la miró expectante.

—Tenía pensado dártelo en La Madriguera, pero Hermione me quitó la idea. Dice que no te gustará, que meteré el dedo en la llaga… pero yo creo que se equivoca. Aunque es ella la que mejor te conoce y quizás debería seguir su consejo —suspiró y se llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Pero bueno, yo quiero que tú lo tengas… él me lo dio a mí, pero creo que te pertenece a ti. Estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieses.

—¿Él? ¿Quién…?

Pero comprendió en el momento en el que Ginny terminó de sacarse la cadena. La pelirroja extendió la palma hacia él y Harry descubrió en ella un colgante en forma de perro.

Él.

Sirius.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos un instante.

—¿Estás bien? —se alarmó Ginny— Hermione tenía razón.

—¡No!

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y agarró la mano de Ginny, impidiéndola cerrar los dedos en torno a la cadena. La cogió con suavidad y examinó más minuciosamente el colgante. No era un perro cualquiera. Era Canuto. Una copia exacta de la forma animal que tomaba su padrino.

—Estoy bien, no es eso —la tranquilizó—. Es que me has pillado por sorpresa, eso es todo. No me esperaba algo así —y mirando otra vez el collar—. Es… es increíble.

—Todos tenían uno. Un perro, un lobo, una rata y…

—Y un ciervo —se adelantó Harry, sonriendo—. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

—Desde las navidades pasadas. Sirius me lo regaló.

—¿En serio?

Nunca había pensado en la relación que pudiese tener Sirius con nadie de su entorno. Sabía que no se llevaba demasiado bien con la señora Weasley, que sus personalidades chocaban, y que Remus era el que mejor lo conocía y comprendía, pero nunca se había preguntado por nadie más. Era sorprendente descubrir lazos entre él y Ginny.

—Nos llevábamos bien —explicó la pelirroja—. Digamos que éramos amigos forzosos. Éramos los únicos que quedábamos descolgados en Grimauld Place.

—¿Descolgados?

—Solos.

—¡No estabais solos!

Ginny sonrió con ternura. Estaba acostumbrada a que en su familia pasasen eso por alto como para molestarse con Harry por ello.

—Sí lo estábamos. La Orden andaba todo el tiempo de acá para allá con misiones y esas cosas, y Sirius no podía formar parte de ellas porque tenía que permanecer escondido. Hermione, Ron y tú formáis un grupo… un grupo inaccesible.

—¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? Si nosotros…

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que callase.

—¡No lo niegues! Sois inaccesibles. Sois muy herméticos, Harry. Y no os lo reprocho… es lo normal en vosotros. Siempre habéis sido así, desde que salvasteis a Hermione de ese troll, quizás incluso antes de eso —se encogió de hombros—. Deberías veros desde afuera… formáis un trío tan perfecto que nadie se plantea hacer de él un cuarteto. No es posible.

Harry no replicó nada. ¿Realmente daban esa imagen? No es lo que a ellos les parecía… Pero pensó en todos los veranos que había pasado en La Madriguera y tuvo que retractarse. Siempre eran Ron, Hermione y él. Estas habían sido las primeras vacaciones que Ginny se había acercado a ellos, pero hasta ahora era tal y como la pelirroja decía. Eran herméticos.

_¿Quién sabía acerca de la capa de invisibilidad?_ Ron y Hermione.

_¿Quiénes supieron desde el principio de la inocencia de Sirius?_ Ron y Hermione.

_¿A quién acudía siempre que se presentaba algún problema?_ A Ron y a Hermione.

Herméticos. Inaccesibles.

Ginny siguió hablando, ajena a las divagaciones del moreno.

—Y Fred y George son parecidos a vosotros. Puedes pasar un rato divertido con ellos, pero enseguida se les nota que necesitan su intimidad, su espacio. Es como si los dos fuesen en realidad uno solo.

—Así que eso te deja a ti de lado.

—Más o menos —afirmó ella—, aunque no me quejo, eh. Supongo que ser la única chica entre siete hermanos hace inevitable esta situación. Soy bastante independiente, y cuando estamos en casa esto no me molesta en absoluto. Pero en Grimauld Place era diferente… —Ginny se estremeció—. No me gustaba esa casa. Era oscura, y tétrica, y hacía que me sintiese sola. Me aburría muchísimo sin nada que hacer.

—Bueno —bromeó Harry—, teníamos que encargarnos de la limpieza de la casa.

La joven volteó los ojos: —Eso no nos gustaba a ninguno de nosotros.

Harry rió levemente. La limpieza de la mansión fue una de las cosas más desagradables que había tenido que hacer.

—La cosa es que Sirius se sentía más o menos igual —continuó la muchacha—. Odiaba esa casa con todas sus fuerzas y aún odiaba más no poder ayudar con nada. Y también se aburría, así que…

—Así que terminasteis por aburriros juntos —concluyó Harry por ella.

Ginny sonrió.

—Teníamos bastantes cosas en común, en realidad.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Él era el único adulto sin ese sentido sobreprotector que tienen conmigo todos en mi familia y yo era la única que le dejaba ser libre de vez en cuando.

—¿A qué te refieres con _ser libre de vez en cuando_? —preguntó Harry con algo de miedo. No le gustaba el sonido de esa frase.

Ginny volvió a tumbarse, esta vez más cerca de él, y miró hacia el techo antes de reanudar su charla. Sonreía con nostalgia.

—Una vez nos escapamos.

—¿CÓMO QUE OS ESCAPÁSTEIS?

—¡Chtss! —le advirtió Ginny mirando hacia él— ¡No grites que te pueden oír!

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Estaba alucinando—. ¿Os escapasteis?

—Salimos a volar un rato con Buckbeak. El pobre animal necesitaba estirar las alas de vez en cuando… Y no me mires así porque no fue tan peligroso —le advirtió cuando notó la expresión en la cara de Harry—. Era de noche y nadie nos iba a ver, y Sirius necesitaba salir de esa casa o se hubiera vuelto loco.

Harry suspiró y se recostó junto a Ginny. Examinó el colgante entre sus dedos con un sentimiento culpable. La pelirroja había comprendido a su padrino mucho mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. Siempre supo que Sirius se sentía solo en Grimauld Place, ¿pero acaso había hecho algo para compensarle? Debería haberse preocupado más por eso. Harry sentía que había desperdiciado momentos que ya jamás podría recuperar.

—¿Pasa algo? —le peguntó Ginny, que se había ladeado y estaba ahora tumbada de costado con una mano bajo su cabeza.

—Solo pensaba en Sirius.

—¿Lo echas de menos, verdad?

Harry se permitió un suspiro.

—Sí.

—Yo también.

Era agradable hablar de Sirius con alguien que entendía su pérdida. Ginny no lo compadecía, ni tampoco lo miraba como si de un momento a otro se fuese a echar a llorar.

Tomó aire y miró por última vez el collar. Aquel colgante en forma de perro no le pertenecía a él. Era de Ginny. Y no sería justo arrebatárselo, por mucho que ella desease regalárselo.

—Toma —le dijo, devolviéndoselo.

—¿No lo quieres? —la pelirroja parecía sorprendida.

—Sirius quería que tú lo tuvieses.

—Pero estoy segura que si…

Negó con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre los labios de la joven, sellándolos. Se dio cuenta de que eran suaves al tacto.

—Yo también quiero que tú lo tengas. Es a ti a quien Sirius se lo regaló.

Ginny terminó por acceder y recuperó el colgante de las manos de Harry. Se sentó y se apartó el pelo de la nuca, pasando su larga melena pelirroja por encima del hombro izquierdo.

—¿Me ayudas? —le pidió.

Harry asintió y, cuando se irguió junto a la joven, el perfume floral de Ginny se le impregnó por la nariz. Hasta este día, nunca había percibido ese olor. Le gustaba. Era un aroma familiar que le hacía sentir bien. Extrañamente bien. Era como si el perfume le estuviese dando la bienvenida. No lo entendía muy bien, pero le gustaba esa sensación.

Con manos torpes, Harry atinó a abrocharle la cadena. La piel pálida de la nuca hacía un contraste perfecto con el color fuego del pelo. Ambas cosas (el pelo y la piel) tenían un aspecto tan suave que Harry se vio obligado a cerrar las manos en dos puños. De pronto había sentido la necesidad de acariciar aquella zona. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? El corazón se le aceleró, aunque intentó no dar muestras de ello. Se recostó de nuevo sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos.

Ella imitó su postura y se recostó a su lado, pulsando antes el interruptor de la luz y dejándolos de esa forma a oscuras.

Harry sintió el brazo de la Ginny a tan poca distancia del suyo que se le erizó el bello. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y ayudándose con la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, miró el perfil de su compañera. No supo si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, pero parecía bastante relajada. Ya no había distancia entre ellos, ni Crabbe ni Goyle cabrían ahora allí, pero aquello no parecía preocuparle mucho a la pelirroja.

Él, en cambio, no conseguía relajarse. Si cualquiera de los dos hacía el menor movimiento durante la noche, amanecerían enredados en un amasijo de piernas y brazos.

Aunque eso no debería importarle, ¿no?

Era Ginny, nada más que Ginny.

Y él tenía que tranquilizarse. Ese viaje en el tiempo había alterado todo su sistema nervioso.

* * *

El dormitorio femenino era prácticamente idéntico al que Hermione conocía de su tiempo. Se sintió cómoda en él. En cierto modo, era como regresar a casa. Con el añadido, además, de tener unas compañeras de cuarto con las que parecía poder encajar.

Al menos Lily se mostraba encantada.

—Te va a encantar Hogwarts, ya lo verás —le estaba diciendo justo en ese momento—. Y no te preocupes por venir con el curso empezado. Solamente llevamos un par de semanas de clase y yo te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites. Los profesores seguro que también están dispuestos a echarte una mano. Son todos estupendos, la verdad. ¿Qué asignatura se te da mejor? ¡Adoro encantamientos! ¡Y pociones! Lo que peor se me da son las transformaciones, aunque tampoco es que lo haga del todo mal, pero es que Potter es un portento en esa materia, y Black también, y claro, a ellos es imposible seguirles el ritmo.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la única cama que parecía libre. La suya, supuso. Lily le recordaba un poco a ella misma; charlaba sin parar cuando algo la exaltaba. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, ya que si se juntaba con alguien con una verborrea más grande que la suya, tendría menos posibilidades de meter la pata.

—¿Te estoy mareando?

—No, en absoluto —le contestó con sinceridad.

—¡Es que estoy emocionada! Me he alegrado muchísimo de que te eligiesen para Gryffindor. La verdad es que Mary y yo estábamos un poco solas aquí.*

—¿Sólo sois dos? —preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

—Tres, ahora —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Caray, pensé que habría más alumnas de sexto.

—No somos un curso muy grande, al menos en Gryffindor —le explicó Lily—. En la selección de nuestro año, fuimos la casa menos numerosa. Únicamente nosotras dos y Potter y su séquito.

Cinco chicos y dos chicas, recapituló Hermione, dos menos que los Gryffindor que habían empezado con ella en su curso. No le pareció ahora un número tan reducido. Además, conociendo a Sirius y a James, con ellos seguramente habría más que de sobra.

—Por cierto, qué raro que Mary no haya regresado de la cena todavía —comentó Lily—, normalmente es bastante puntual. Le vas a caer bien, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero.

—¿Seguro que no quieres bajar a cenar?

—Oh, no. He picado algo con… con mi padre —respondió.

Aún le costaba hablar de Remus como su padre. Era algo totalmente sin sentido.

—Qué suerte tienes, chica —susurró Lily.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Por tener a tu padre tan cerca. No te imaginas lo que yo echo de menos a los míos durante el curso.

—¿Estáis muy unidos?

La pelirroja alzó los hombros, mostrándose de pronto más desanimada.

—Lo normal, supongo. Es difícil para ellos tener a una hija bruja.

—¿No te aceptan?

Sin querer, Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No sabía nada acerca de los abuelos de Harry, pero por lo poco que sabía de su tía, no le extrañaría nada una actitud así. Pobre Lily.

—¡No es eso! No, qué va. No pienses mal —Lily sonrió con nostalgia—. Están encantados, lo que pasa es que no estaban preparados para ello. No es fácil, ¿sabes? Despertarte un día y descubrir que tu niña no es una niña como los demás. Ellos nunca habían contado con mandarme a estudiar tan lejos de casa, y mucho menos habían previsto estar temporadas tan largas sin verme. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y, nos guste o no, no podemos estar ahora tan unidos a como lo estábamos antes. Pero no me hagas mucho caso —le dijo entonces—. Es algo difícil de entender si tus padres no son muggles.

Pero Hermione la entendía. Vaya si la entendía… Desde que comenzó su educación mágica, la distancia que había entre ella y sus padres cada vez era mayor. Los quería con toda el alma, y ellos a ella, pero eso no bastaba. Lily había encontrado las palabras exactas: pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Las preocupaciones que Hermione pudiese tener no eran las mismas a las que tenían sus padres. Eso no quería decir que su relación fuese tensa o fría, sino que, como la pelirroja había dicho, las cosas eran, simplemente, más complicadas.

Sin ir más lejos, cada año se iba reduciendo el tiempo que pasaba en casa durante las vacaciones, y la joven era consciente de que llegaría un día en el que sus encuentros se limitasen tan solo a visitas escuetas.

—¡Fíjate! —exclamó Lily—. Al final he conseguido que las dos nos acongojemos. Venga —sonrió—, te ayudaré a ordenar todas tus cosas.

—Oh… bueno... es que no tengo nada.

—¿Que no tienes nada?

—No, no he traído nada conmigo.

—¿Nada de nada? —preguntó perpleja.

—El traslado nos ha pillado por sorpresa… —se excusó—. Ha sido muy repentino.

Lily aún la miraba como si eso no fuese posible, y Hermione no la culpó. Ahora que lo pensaba, se le iba a hacer costoso estar en Hogwarts sin sus cosas. Echaría de menos a su gato patizambo, sus libros muggles, su bufanda de la suerte, su pijama andrajoso… incluso sus fotos. Aunque bueno, una foto sí que tenía. Con disimulo, se palpó el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y suspiró con alivio al comprobar que la imagen había sobrevivido al viaje en el tiempo. Era la primera fotografía que ella, Harry y Ron se habían sacado juntos, poco después del incidente con el Troll en primer año, y desde entonces, Hermione jamás se separaba de ella. Aunque, por supuesto, no era una foto que pudiese enseñar a nadie en el pasado. Pero ella se sentía mejor al saber que la conservaba. Quizás fuese tonto, pero sentir la foto en su bolsillo le hacía creerse más cerca de sus dos amigos. Y con ellos a su lado, las cosas parecían más normales.

* * *

La cocina de la Madriguera no había cambiado nada con el paso del tiempo. Alguna que otra silla de más y platos nuevos en la desgastada vajilla de Molly, pero, por lo demás, todo seguía tal y como en su tiempo.

Ron se paseó alrededor de la mesa de comedor y fingió curiosidad por las marcas que el tiempo había ejercido en la madera carcomida. Tenía una sensación muy extraña en el pecho. Quizás se debiese al letargo que se había adueñado de Fred después del arrebato maternal de Molly, o a que Tonks se había sumido en un estado melancólico que casi rozaba lo depresivo, o a que, aunque aquella era su casa, él no lograba sentirla como tal. O también puede que se debiese a que echaba demasiado de menos la compañía de Harry y de Hermione y a que se sentía muy solo allí sin ellos. No lo sabía, pero no terminaba de encontrarse a gusto.

Después de lo que a Ron le parecieron horas en silencio, su hermano se decidió a romperlo.

—¿Por qué has dejado de metamorfosearte?

—¡FRED! —le gritó Ron.

Incluso para él, que todos sabían que tenía menos tacto que una roca, aquella pregunta sonó indiscreta y fuera de lugar. Miró a Tonks y quiso disculparse por su hermano, pero ella no parecía enfadada ni ofendida. La bruja se encogió de hombros y le contestó al gemelo como le contestó con total naturalidad.

—A veces pasa, no sé porqué. Algo nos afecta tanto que bloquea nuestra habilidad. Es raro y nunca lo había oído antes, pero a mí me ha pasado.

—¿Y no hay manera de que te recuperes?

—Sí, claro que la hay.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Ser feliz.

Ser feliz. Ron quiso echarse a reír por la simplicidad de la respuesta. Si Hermione estuviese allí, seguro que tendría algo que decir.

—¿Creéis que mamá es feliz? —siguió diciendo el pelirrojo.

Las preguntas de su hermano cada vez eran más extrañas. Parecía que se hubiese vuelto loco. Tonks debió notar algo raro también, porque miró al pelirrojo con gesto inquieto.

—¿Estás bien, Fred? —le preguntó.

—No parecía muy feliz cuando casi me estrangula con ese abrazo —contestó, ignorando la preocupación de la bruja—. Parecía como si llevase tiempo sin verme o algo, como siempre he imaginado la bienvenida que le daría al idiota de Percy cuando se dignase en hacer las paces con la familia.

—¿Crees que no te hablas con nosotros? —inquirió Ron, atónito—. ¡Pero eso es imposible!

El gemelo se encogió de hombros: —Estamos en el futuro, cualquier cosa es posible.

—Pero eres Fred, y Fred jamás nos daría de lado —insistió, consciente de lo pobre de su respuesta—. Tú no eres Percy.

Y de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Por nada del mundo Fred se enfrentaría con los Weasley. Aunque, analizando la escena de nuevo, Ron tuvo que reconocer que había habido algo raro en el recibimiento que su madre los había dado. Incluso cuando miró a Tonks, la mujer pareció a punto de echarse a llorar. Sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de esas conjeturas. No era bueno especular con el tiempo. Sacarían conclusiones erróneas.

Suspiró y apoyó la frente contra una de las ventanas. No había nadie en la calle, y por un momento Ron deseó escabullirse hasta afuera e investigar sobre su propio futuro. Pero, por desgracia, no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer ahora. Su madre los había encerrado en la cocina y no les había dejado opción a que preguntasen siquiera por todos aquellos críos.

Fred gimió y masculló una palabrota. Un gnomo rezagado había aparecido de repente y había mordido con saña el dedo del pelirrojo.

—¡Maldito bicho! —se lamentó el gemelo—. ¿No tenían que deshacerse los mocosos de todos ellos?

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —chilló el gnomo.

—¡Cállate! —Fred se levantó del rincón en el que se había apoltronado y se acercó hasta la ventana—. ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que lo lanzo hasta el manzano?

—¿Sólo hasta el manzano? Te apuesto a que yo llego hasta aquel rosal de allá.

—¡Venga ya!

—¿Sabéis que sois dos críos? —preguntó Tonks, que se había aproximado hasta ellos—. ¿A qué ninguno es capaz de llegar a la verja?

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Fred, sin mediar palabra, le cedió la oportunidad al más joven de los Weasley.

—A ver lo que sabes hacer, Ronnie —se burló el gemelo.

Ron frunció el ceño y comenzó a zarandear al gnomo, quien gritaba cual cosaco. Cogió impulso y, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de sacar, arrojó al gnomo a través de la ventana. Lo perdieron de vista en cuestión de segundos. Fred soltó un silbido de admiración y Ron se dispuso a sonreír con regodeo, pero justo entonces, alguien maldijo desde el jardín.

Los dos hermanos Weasley se agacharon de inmediato.

—¿A quién le has dado? —preguntó Fred, quien sonreía con sorna.

—¡Y yo qué sé!

En eso, Tonks se llevó las manos a la boca y miró con espanto hacia el jardín. Se giró hacia los dos hermanos y abrió la boca, pero de ella nada más que salieron balbuceos. Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana y, alternativamente, a ellos, hasta que Fred se cansó del numerito y se situó junto a ella.

—¿Qué has vist…? —pero no llegó a terminar la pregunta, porque él mismo comprobó qué era lo que tenía a la metamorfomaga tan alterada—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Y al segundo siguiente, le invadieron unas carcajadas histéricas. Ron resopló y se decidió a mirar también a través del cristal, porque si esperaba a que sus dos compañeros le contasen algo, quizás nunca se llegase a enterar de lo que pasaba. Observó el jardín y frunció el ceño.

Había un hombre peleándose con el gnomo que él había lanzado. Ron era muy malo para calcular edades, pero imaginó que aquel personaje ya debía haber pasado los 30. Tenía la nariz alargada y era pelirrojo, al igual que todos los Weasley. Era alto y, si bien no era un musculitos, sí que parecía tener un cuerpo bien formado. Daba la sensación de ser una persona fuerte. Intentó encajar a ese individuo con la imagen que él se había formado de sus hermanos en el futuro, pero no consiguió identificarle con ninguno.

No entendía a qué venía el espanto de Tonks y la risa de Fred.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó después de observar en silencio durante varios minutos. Se dio cuenta de que los otros dos le observaban detenidamente, con algo parecido a la expectación o a la curiosidad en sus ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿No lo ves? —le contestó su hermano.

El hombre del jardín, quien seguía peleándose con el bicho, soltó entonces una palabrota. Y Ron se sintió de pronto realmente enfadado. Frustrado por algo que no llegaba a comprender.

—¿Que si no veo qué? —exclamó, gritando un poco más de lo necesario. Le cabreaba que su hermano se lo tomase todo a broma, y le cabreaba también que Tonks no se deshiciese de su estado depresivo.

—¡ERES TÚ! —gritó Fred.

—¿Qué..? Eso es imposible.

Volvió a mirar al extraño e intentó verse reflejado en él. Imposible. Ese no podía ser él. El hombre era más alto que Ron, y eso era decir mucho, y parecía mucho más confiado. Incluso aunque ahora estuviese peleándose con un gnomo, por sus movimientos se adivinaba la seguridad que su persona emanaba.

Imposible; volvió a repetirse Ron.

—Pues claro que eres tú, tontaina. Más alto y con más arrugas, pero…

—¡Yo no tengo arrugas! —se defendió.

—Pues claro que las tienes. No muchas, seguramente, pero alguna que otra sí. Eres más viejo, así que…

—¡NO SOY VIEJO! —volvió a interrumpirle. No lo entendía, cada vez estaba más enfadado—. ¡Y YO NO SOY ÉL!

—¡No grites, Ron! —le reprendió Tonks.

—¡Pero es que yo no soy él!

Volvió a mirar al jardín y enmudeció en el acto. El hombre había escuchado chillidos y los miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa. Ron tragó saliva.

—No… no… no puede ser —tartamudeó, porque acababa de ver en el rostro del extraño sus mismos ojos azules—. Esto… esto es…

—¡Esto es la leche! —se rió Fred— ¡Te has atizado un gnomo a ti mismo!

Y volvió a carcajearse sin sentido, y esta vez incluso Tonks se le unió.

Mientras tanto, Ron, quien seguía mirando pasmado a su futuro yo, maldijo su mala suerte. De todos los adultos que componían a la familia Weasley del futuro, justamente fueron a toparse con él. Era absurdo. Y temblaba ante la sola idea de tener que explicarle nada, porque, ¿qué clase de conversación se debe tener con una persona que resulta que no es más que uno mismo con casi veinte años más?

* * *

***** _No he querido poner personajes que no conociésemos a través de las palabras de Rowling, no me preguntéis porqué... pero es que nunca me he "imaginado" a otras amigas de Lily y meter nuevos personajes me parecía forzar la historia. Y, de todas formas, en el curso de Harry y compañía tan solo hay 3 chicas en Gryffindor (o 3 que conozcamos, pero yo creo que si hubiera habido alguna compañera más lo hubiésemos sabido), así que tampoco se me hizo tan raro que fuesen solamente dos. Pensé en incluir también a Alice, la madre de Neville, pero nunca la he imaginado compañera de curso de los merodeadores y de Lily, así que Alice saldrá más adelante, sí, pero será alumna de séptimo, no de sexto. _


End file.
